


The Burglared Heart

by BonnefoyBaggins, InsanitysxCreation



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Ring, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Cultural Differences, Jealous Fíli, Kili is brother of the year, M/M, Meddling Kili, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnefoyBaggins/pseuds/BonnefoyBaggins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanitysxCreation/pseuds/InsanitysxCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili knew he would face many dangers on the Quest for Erebor and was ready to face them. But he wasn't prepared to find his One is the fussy, beautiful, and brave burglar hobbit that joined them. Now, cultural differences and disapproving companions may make the dragon the least of their worries.</p><p>ON HIATUS/PERMANENT HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Filbo story, I am hoping to add something to be proud of to this lovely pair. They do not get enough love like they deserve, this is why I am writing this story. It brings me great joy to write this, so I hope it brings you just as much joy to read it.
> 
> If you are also reading our story What Does Your Garden Grow, we will be back writing it soon.
> 
> Written with and edited by co-author: InsanitysxCreation

It started with a rush of emotion at the opening of a green door and the sight of honey-gold curls. Fili had never felt anything like this before, but the emotions were easily swept aside for the sake of the party and company. When they left the comfy hobbit hole, the pang in his chest was explained as disappointment they wouldn't have a burglar. The joy of seeing Bilbo run after them with the contract flapping was normal, but the electric jolt that zapped through his body at the slightest brush of skin when hoisting the hobbit onto a pony, that was not normal. Nor was the way Fili couldn't help but notice every endearing and wonderful feature of Master Baggins. Like that gorgeous smile that rivaled the sun in brightness. Fili found himself acting twice as foolish as usual, almost to the level of his little brother, just to draw that smile out again. There were all these feelings churning away inside him, and only one person he trusted with what he felt was the truth.

 

Which brought about his current situation...

 

"And his smile! His smile is like sudden sunshine on a rainy day! At first it's too bright, but then you feel this warmth all around you and all the colors look brighter and it is just the nicest thing ever..." He fell back against the tree with a deep sigh.

 

Kili snorted and looked at him. "You sound like you're in looove," he teased.

 

Fili sank to the forest floor and put his head in his hands before looking up at his brother. "Honestly, I think I am," he confessed in a small voice. Kili immediately sat beside him, the ponies forgotten in the face of this revelation. 

 

"Is he your One?" Kili asked seriously, no trace of a tease in his voice.

 

Fili shook his head, then nodded, then shrugged helplessly. "I don't... I'm not sure."

 

Kili looks ahead, a silent lasting for a short while. "Well... if he is... I would tell him," he stated, looking back at his brother. "If you love him, he should know."

 

Fili sighed and shook his head. "No... no... You know our law as well as I do... What if hobbits are the same? It would ruin any friendship I have found with him. He would hate me..." He rested his chin on his knees, almost like a lost child. "I would rather love him in secret than lose him altogether."

 

Kili smiled. "But what if he loves you back? Would you rather live your life knowing the truth or in fear of what he might not think?" He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "If he is your One, you should tell him. I think throwing away your One is a much worse crime than being with a different race."

 

Fili thought hard about that and groaned into his knees. "Why is this so difficult? It's like I'm being split in two."

 

"It's not an easy decision," Kili said after a moment. "And, in a way, it shouldn't be. The important stuff shouldn't be easy, that's how you know it's important."

 

Fili tipped his head to the side to stare at his brother with one eye. Kili was just starting to fidget under the scrutiny when Fili said, "When did you become the wise one?"

 

Kili blinked, staring at his brother for a moment before laughing. "I've always been! You just don't listen to me!" He pushed his shoulder playfully, "We all know you'd be lost without me!"

 

Fili laughed with his brother, hooking his arm around his shoulders. "Yes, yes I would. Need my baby brother to talk some sense into me."

 

Kili cackled, "You'd probably just keep skipping after Bilbo like a love-sick puppy if I don't step in!"

 

"Fili? Kili?" Bilbo's voice echoed through the trees from the direction of the camp. The brothers scrambled to their feet, Fili paling a little. Kili looked around and practically went white, gripping Fili's sleeve.

 

"Fili!" he hissed, turning to him with panic in his eyes. "Some of the ponies are missing!"

 

"What?! Maybe they just wandered off?" They quickly looked around but couldn't find their missing ponies. They met back up, fretting. "Thorin's gonna kill us!" Kili moaned.

 

"Why?" Bilbo asked, startling them; they hadn't heard him approach. "What's wrong?"

 

Kili bit his lip. "Well... We were suppose to be looking after the ponies," he started.

 

Fili quickly glanced between his brother and the hobbit, gulping. "But we have encountered a slight problem."

 

Kili shuffled his feet, nerves making him restless. "We had sixteen... but now..."

 

"There are fourteen."

 

Bilbo's eyes were wide and bewildered. "How can you lose ponies?! What were you even doing!" He shook his head. "No, no, don't tell me! I really don't want to know." He sighed, fingers white where he gripped the steaming soup bowls. Fili blushed slightly, looking down. Bilbo must see him as a child, one you couldn't leave alone for a second. This felt worse than anything Thorin would say to them; he was used to his scolding by now.

 

Kili walked ahead to look around the perimeter. "Daisy and Bungo are missing," he stated after another counting.

 

Bilbo soon followed after him. "Well this isn't good at all!" He gave a nervous chuckle as he spotted a very large tree uprooted and laying haphazardly on the forest floor. "And that isn't good either. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

 

Fili steps up beside him, "No...best not worry him.." he wouldn't get his uncle, not like a child. Especially not in front of Bilbo.

 

Bilbo nibbled on his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth, Fili couldn't tear his eyes away from the reddening flesh and flashes of glossy white. Kili noticed and rolled his eyes- then paused. "Hey, there's a light over there!" Kili ran hunched over to crouch behind a large tree. Fili and Bilbo followed, Bilbo still carrying bowls of food. A loud thumping made them all jump and Fili instinctively stepped closer to Bilbo, ready to protect him. None of them were expecting a huge troll to go by, carrying a pony under each arm.

 

"He's got Murtle and Minty!" Bilbo quickly exclaimed in dismay. Kili turned to him with a gleam in his eyes, taking the bowls from him. "This is an excellent opportunity for you to prove your burlgaring skills!"

 

"What, no, I-!" Bilbo stuttered as he was pushed out from behind the tree.

 

"Don't worry, we'll be right behind you," Fili assured him, "but you're much quieter than we are!"

 

"If you get into any trouble, just hoot once like a barn owl and twice like a brown owl!" Kili whisper-shouted at his back before scurrying further away. Fili followed and accepted the bowl that was shoved in his hands. He ate the soup quickly and without tasting it.

 

"We need backup," Kili said between bites of food. "You go get the others, I'll look out for Bilbo."

 

"You?! Why should you get to do it?" Fili protested.

 

Kili fixed him with a look. "Because I won't intervene at the tiniest sign of trouble, only if the situation is really bad. And because you run faster than I do."

 

Fili's mouth opened as he tried to form the words. He soon shuts it and nodded, "Fine..." he gave a quick glance down the path Bilbo just left down, turning back to Kili "Don't let anything happen to him.." he warned, quickly bolting up through the bushes, making his way to were their camp was.

 

"Thorin! Thorin!" Fili calls out, out of breath by the time he reached their camp.

 

Thorin stood up from the log he was seated on, "Fili, what is it? Why aren't you with the ponies?"

 

"Where is Bilbo?" Bofur asks, looking worriedly around.

Fili surpassed a jealous growl, looking back at his uncle "Trolls, they took four of our ponies." He explained, "we sent Bil...Master Baggins in after them, since he is so small and quiet we thought.."

 

Thorin stops him, "You sent him in without asking me first? Are you a fool?! He will be killed before you could bat an eye! You think I have time to lose our burglar! Or do you not wish to get into Erebor?"

 

"Of course I do!" He snapped back. "And I don't want anything to happen to Bilbo either! Kili is watching out for him right now but we need to go help him! I'm sorry we didn't tell you before we sent him in, but we figured he could at least try!" Fili kept moving as he spoke, gathering his weapons. "If you won't help me, I'll rescue him myself-!"

 

Thorin placed his hands on Fili's shoulders. "Fili. Calm down. Show us where the trolls are." Fili took a shaky deep breath and showed the heavily armed dwarves where the troll's camp was.

 

They got there just as Kili's voice rang out. "DROP HIM!" Fili's chest seized and he shoved through the bushes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with and edited by co-author: InsanitysxCreation

Fili uttered a war-like cry as the hobbit landed safely in his brother's arms, charging out of the bushes with his weapon drawn. The rest of the company followed within seconds, every one of them making blows against the shocked trolls' legs. How dare they touch him! How dare they try to harm him! He growled, slicing against the thick skin of the troll, cursing when it did little to no effect. 

 

Fili caught sight of Bilbo as the hobbit rushed across the clearing. He tried to run after him, but a large hand hit the ground in front of him. His spun his sword and drove it into the troll's hand. The creature roared, pulling his hand back with a cry of pain. Fili smirked, jumping back out of the way as the troll chased after him. He tried to find Bilbo once more as he slid between the legs of one of the trolls.

 

"Fili!" He heard his brother cry, and saw him run towards him. "Up!" He nodded, running towards him, quickly getting onto his knees and cupping his hands. Kili stepped into his hands, getting a boost up and sending a swing to the beast. Fili turned while his brother was airborne, knowing his hit would land, but Bilbo was gone from sight. He looked around wildly, but was drawn back into the battle. 

 

Just as it started, it all stopped. Before he knew what happened, he was watching with terror-filled eyes as the trolls held Bilbo by both his arms and legs. His legs felt numb; his heart was in his throat as his hand shook around his weapon. 

 

"Bilbo!" Kili cried, trying to charge forward, but Thorin held him back. 

 

"Lay down your arms! Or we'll rip his off!" The troll warned.

 

Fili wanted to drop his weapons immediately, but that would draw suspicion. He looked at Thorin with terrified eyes. His uncle glanced at him, then angrily slammed his sword point first into the ground. The swords fells from Fili's numb fingers a moment later, the clangs as everyone else did the same echoing in the night air. His eyes remained on Bilbo, even as they were all tossed in sacks or tied to a spit. Bilbo landed near him and Fili tried to squirm his way to the hobbit, to apologize and comfort him. However, someone else's weight was pinning him down over the back of his legs so he could only futilely wiggle. 

 

'Is this how it all ends?' he wondered morosely. 'Eaten by trolls half a world away from the mountain? I never even got to tell Bilbo I loved him...' The shock Fili felt when he realized the truth of his feelings for Bilbo transformed to intense worry in an instant as Bilbo stood up inside his sack and yelled for the trolls' attention. "Bilbo, what are you doing?" he hissed quietly. Bilbo ignored him, prattling on about how to cook dwarves. When he mentioned skinning them, Fili tried to bite the hem of his pants, to pull him back and shut him up before he got them in an even worse predicament. But Bilbo was out of reach.

 

Then Bilbo started to say they had parasite, parasites! Why was he doing this? Surely Bilbo wouldn't betray them, just to save himself. Surely he wouldn't. He could hear his brother yelling how they didn't have parasites and that Bilbo did. He rolled his eyes at that: it wasn't helping them anymore then what Bilbo was doing. But a rough kick from Thorin made them all look at him, realizations coming to them all. Of course! Their clever burglar! They all started crying out to the trolls about how big their parasites were, of course Kili had to claim his imaginary parasites were bigger then them all. With Bilbo's help of stalling the trolls, Gandalf was able to get to them in time. Cracking a rock with a piercing thump, the first light of the morning blinding them all. They heard the sounds of the trolls' grunts and cries of pain. When it was all over, and their eyes adjusted to the light, what stood in front of them were three stone statues of the trolls themselves.

 

Fili was in awe. How had Bilbo known to stall for time? He was amazing. "Can someone get us off here now?!" Dwalin demanded, still hanging precariously over the roaring fire. 

 

Gandalf made his way down to the campsite. Luckily, the trolls had put the spit too far above the fire for the dwarves to actually cook, so while they were uncomfortably warm they weren't injured as they waited for release. Gandalf first cut some of the dwarves free from their sacks, so they could help the others down. Fili struggled out of his sack and immediately went to his brother, checking him over. When Kili assured him he was fine, Fili turned to Bilbo- and turned away with a blush. The shadows cast by the weak dawn light hid the red in his cheeks. 

 

The trolls had stripped them of most outer layers, thankfully leaving their underthings on. Bilbo, having less layers than any of them, was in what had to be his underthings, so different from dwarven, and a thin linen shirt with no sleeves. So much of his pale skin was on display, it was indecent.

 

Kili saw how red Fili's face was when he handed his brother the rest of his clothes. The trolls had thrown all the clothes into a big pile at the edge of the campsite and those who weren't gathering the ponies and supplies dug through the mound to sort out which clothes were whose. Kili had snagged his, his brother's, and one more bundle of cloth, which he now shoved into Fili's arms with a wink.

 

"I'm going to go help sort out weapons. Why don't you give Master Baggins his clothes back, brother?" He laughed when Fili sputtered and quickly walked away. Fili had no choice but to approach the nearly-naked hobbit, lest he draw more attention to himself.

 

He did his best not to look at Bilbo as he approached him, but his eyes kept dragging across expanses of pale, soft-looking skin. Were those freckles? No, no, don't look! His face was visibly red under his blonde beard when he quickly gave Bilbo his clothes.

 

"H-here you are, Master Baggins, your clothes. Better get dressed quickly, I expect we'll move out soon." He clenched his jaw shut, to stem any further babbling. As soon as the surprised hobbit took his clothes, Fili quickly walked back to where he had dumped his- Mahal's forges, did he really just walk up to Bilbo in his underthings?! How incredibly embarrassing and improper! Fili got dressed as quickly as he could without seeming too rushed, keeping his eyes firmly away from the tantalizing sight of Bilbo adjusting the tension of his suspenders and- He roughly jammed a knife back into its place, face aflame. The others were discussing where a troll hoard might be hiding and Fili gladly listened to that. It took his mind off less proper things. As he was dressed and now armed, he joined the group searching for a large cave that might have been the trolls'. A call from the far end of the clearing signaled the find and he cut across to get there faster. Bilbo was between him and the hoard, now fully dressed and proper again. Fili took a deep breath and nervously approached him as the others went into the smelly cave. He hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling. 

 

"You did great back there," he told the hobbit.

 

Bilbo jumped slightly at his touch, turning and looking up at the prince "O-oh! Well, I heard them talking about the sun light...and it was almost morning... So... Well, I just figured it was worth a shot. I couldn't let us get eaten, just because I was careless enough to get caught." 

 

Fili shook his head. "You were not careless, you were amazing." He blushed at his own words, continuing, "You were really brave, going to save the ponies like that. And you were smarter then all of us, getting us out like that." He smiled at him. "You really saved the day, Master Baggins." 

 

Bilbo's cheeks flushed a light pink, which traveled up to his ears "Oh... Well... Thank you, Fili, as were you." He smiled, hitting his shoulder suddenly. 

 

"Ow!" Fili exclaimed, "What was that for?" For a hobbit, he did pack a punch. 

 

"That was for almost biting my ankle off, you stupid dwarf," the hobbit laughed.

 

Fili stared at him in shock, then broke out into loud laughter, a huge smile on his face. Their laughter petered off and they were left staring at the other. Fili licked his lips, opening his mouth to say something, when Nori walked by with a shovel, bumping into him and breaking the moment he and Bilbo were sharing. Fili looked at the cave then back to Bilbo. His nerve failed him and he just squeezed Bilbo's shoulder again. 

 

"I should go check on the ponies," he said lamely. 

 

Bilbo's face seemed to fall a bit and he nodded. "Oh. Ok, yes, that's a good idea. Make sure the poor dears aren't too traumatized from the whole ordeal." Fili nodded and walked off, cursing himself. The ponies were a bit nervous, but seemed fine, so he went back to the others. He found his brother near the entrance of the cave and wrinkled his nose at the smell.

 

Kili greeted him with a grin. "Close call back there, our hobbit sure is something. Speaking of which, I saw you talking to him." He wiggled his eyebrows. "So when is the wedding, I'll be the best man, right?" He said teasingly. 

 

Fili sighed, looking down at his own feet "...I didn't tell him." 

 

Kili blinked, grin lowering to a frown "What? But we had that whole talk about it," he whined. 

 

"I know that!" He shook his head, lowering his voice. "I chickened out, okay? I was going to, I really was. But everyone was around, and he was just so...so...perfect. My nerves got the better of me." He looked over to where Bilbo was now talking with the wizard. "...I just don't know what to do. I love him. I know that now. I can't lose him."

 

Kili opened his mouth to retort when there was a loud rustling in the bushes. Immediately, he pulled out his bow and an arrow and had them trained on the moving bushes. Fili also went on the defensive, ready to defend his brother as he took long distance shots. He glanced at Bilbo, but he was with the wizard so he should be alright. The bushes parted to erupt a group of large rabbits, all harnessed together and pulling a sled. On the sled, a strange man in brown robes was yelling, "THIEVES! MURDERERS!!" 

 

They all only relaxed when Gandalf greeted the man as a fellow wizard. The two went off a bit to chat. Bilbo was looking at a new sword. Kili walked past Fili to lean on Bilbo's shoulder, peering at the blade. Fili followed, also curious and always ready for an excuse to be close to Bilbo.

 

"What've you got there, Mister Boggins?" Kili asked.

 

Bilbo rolled his eyes at the mispronunciation of his name, "It is a sword, Gandalf found it for me in the troll hoard." He turned the blade around, looking at the markings that traveled up it to the hilt. "Never actually used one before," he admitted to them, "but I'm sure that doesn't surprise you."

 

Fili smiled; it was more like a dagger then a sword, but a perfect fit for their hobbit. "It is a nice blade," he commented, "I am glad you have something to protect yourself with."

 

Kili grinned. "Maybe my brother can show you a few moves, teach you how to handle such a weapon."

 

Fili blushed at his brother's bold remark, "Kili, please..." He looked at Bilbo. "We don't have to, but I mean I wouldn't mind!" He sputtered, "I'd be happy to help you if you need me to, I mean you are a part of the company! We should all help each other and know how to protect ourselves!" He knew he was making weak excuses, but-

 

"No, I...I would really appreciate that." Bilbo smiled shyly at Fili and the blond dwarf felt his heart melt. That molten puddle of heart seized when there was a howl and he saw all of the blood drain from Bilbo's face. "Was that... was that a wolf??" Bilbo asked, terrified.

 

"No, it was a-" Fili said, turning, his blades in his hands. Kili was a step ahead of him, shooting the warg in the face as it emerged from the trees. "-warg!!"

 

 ***

It was chaos after that. 

 

They ran through open plains dotted with huge rocks, ran because the ponies they had rescued just last night had bolted under the threat of wargs. They ran and ran and Fili did his best to stay near Bilbo so he could protect him. He pressed the hobbit against the huge rock they were hiding behind, waiting for Radagast to race past. His breath caught in his throat when a growl sounded above them. A warg was sniffing around and panic rushed through Fili at the thought of Bilbo getting hurt. He saw Thorin nod to Kili. He held his breath as his brother took the shot, then helped Dwalin and Nori kill the orc and warg quickly. They made too much noise, though, and Radagast no longer was distracting enough to keep the wargs away. They raced after Gandalf, Bilbo panting and gasping beside him. Gandalf disappeared and they were surrounded, backing slowly toward a huge rock. Fili wanted to hold Bilbo close, but knew he had to protect him. The elven dagger quivered in Bilbo's shaking hands when he held it out in front of him. Fili had never felt so relieved as when Gandalf reappeared and urged them all into a hidden cave. The prince made sure Bilbo had slid down into safety before he followed.

 

He slid down the slope, landing with the other mess of dwarves at the bottom. He looked up as Thorin cried for Kili, his heart soon forgetting about Bilbo and going for his brother. It only relaxed once Kili and Thorin both slid down to meet the rest of them. Fili took a deep breath and moved closer to Bilbo, staying in front of him as they all watched the entrance. The sounds of the Orcs could be heard overhead, the sounds of horns and cries of the creatures.

 

They all jumped back as an orc flew down the entrance, rolling down to their feet. Thorin poked at his with his sword, giving it a kick before he leaned down, pulling an arrow from the creature's neck.

"Elves..." he growled, looking up at the wizard.

 

Gandalf did not dispute this accusation, but led the way through the narrow craggy path between the thick rocks. There were some moments the thicker members of the company got stuck on an outcropping and had to be pushed past the narrow point. Bilbo seemed to dance between the sharp rocks. Fili had a front row seat to this twisting turning performance and he couldn't help but admire how gracefully Bilbo avoiding brushing against the sharper rocks. His too-big feet didn't seem at all a hindrance like he would have thought they'd be. It took a few moments for Fili to realize they were out of the path. Bilbo gasped, his eyes wide, and Fili drank in the sight before following his gaze

 

"Rivendell..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this chapter being posted so late, my co-writers phone broke and that was the main way for her to edit and write the chapters. I can't promise the next chapter will be up soon. But our Bagginshield story is in the editing stage, so hopefully it will be up next.
> 
> Written with and edited by: InsanitysxCreation

A soft smile stretched across the hobbit's lips. Fili looked at him and then back to the city hidden in the valley. He had to admit: it was beautiful. It almost looked as if it was glowing. Fili glanced over as he heard his uncle arguing with the wizard, before agreeing Gandalf should take the lead. They all followed the wizard as he lead them down into the valley, over the bridge. Fili stayed as close to Bilbo as he could, watching as the hobbit stared breathlessly at the elvish city. He felt a twinge of jealousy hit him. What was so great about elves? Big deal, they can made pretty things. Dwarves would make even finer buildings and sculptures. He nodded, yes, just wait until Bilbo saw Erebor.

Fili pulled Bilbo close when the hobbit was shoved into the middle of their group, the tall elves even taller on horseback, circling tightly around them. He could hear Dwalin growling and the thump-thump-thump of his own heart, and could feel the worn leather on the grip of his swords and the warm weight of Bilbo standing so close to him. An elf came forward to greet Gandalf and soon they were all invited in for food. Not that he would really call what they were given "food". Bilbo seemed to be enjoying it, and Fili made a mental note of what foods made that beautiful, blissful expression come over Bilbo's face so he could - maybe, if he was lucky and blessed by Mahal himself - replicate it later. Bofur singing and tossing the 'food' was a high point in the meal. The only way it could have been better if he was nearer to Bilbo...

***

Fili stopped in the hallway on the way to where they would be sleeping. It felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He was in love with Bilbo Baggins and... and there was no way to tell if Bilbo even liked him back. There was no certain future, not to mention the very real likelihood of incineration in the maw of a dragon at the end of this madcap journey. Kili stopped with him, appraising his brother's inner turmoil with a far too knowing expression. "The only way you'll ever know is if you ask," the younger son of Dis finally said.

Kili nodded his head to the passing by Hobbit, patting his brother's shoulder before walking on, whistling the song Bofur had sang. Fili gulped down hard, catching up with the hobbit "H-Hey...uh...hey, Bilbo..." he almost squeaked out. "I...well... Would you like to take a walk with me? I...I have something I need...no...something I have to tell you..." Bilbo blinked, looking up at him.

"I, er, well...sure! Of course." He smiled. "I'd like that, be nice to have a walk around this place."

The walk was quiet, the two walking side by side through the paths of the elf city. Bilbo looked around as they went, taking in all of the sights. But Fili's eyes were only on him, his heart jerking with every twinkle in the hobbit's eyes. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Bilbo suddenly asked, catching him off guard.

The blonde sucked in his breath, stopping near a pillar across the bridge. Bilbo leaned against it as he looked at him, eyebrow raised in curiosity. Fili took a shaky breath. "It's just... Bilbo...I... You're going to hate me for this...going to think of me disgusting...and I hope you won't be too mad But I must tell you...and I just hope...hope you'll forgive me..." Bilbo kept staring at him in confusion. But Fili looked down at the ground, not able to look at him "...Bilbo..." His hands shook, palms sweaty. "I-I just...I...feel...you are...I...I-I love you!" He blurted out, facing quickly going red as he stuttered. "I love you... I have since I first met you," he mutters. "My heart - no, my very soul locked onto you and can't let go." He reached down and grabbed ahold of both the hobbit's hands. "...I want to be with you and look after you... You are my One! I know you must hate me now," he laughed sadly, shaking his head, "I don't blame you... I just... I needed to tell you and...and if you wish for me to never speak to you again I will! I'll stay away and you won't ever have to deal with me ag-"

The prince's eyes widened as his words were stopped, warm soft lips suddenly pressed against his own. For the hobbit had taken hold of his furs and pulled him down, silencing him with a kiss that sent chills throughout his body.

Fili closed his eyes and pressed into the kiss, returning it with gentle fervor. The feel of Bilbo kissing him was like a dream come true. When Bilbo pulled away, Fili opened his eyes. A smile lit the hobbit's face, affection warm in his eyes.

"I really like you, too, Fili," he said, stroking the fur of Fili's collar. "And I won't lie and say I'm not attracted to you. I don't think I love you... Not yet, at least. I could love you, though." His eyebrows drew together and he put his hands on his hips. "But what's this about me hating you? Why on Arda do you think I hate you?" His annoyance morphed into nervousness and embarrassment. "Was it something I said? Did? Please, I'm sorry if I've insulted you-"

"No, no, you're perfect!" Fili rushed to reassure him. "I thought... If you didn't return my feelings, I thought you'd hate me." He didn't want to bring up any cultural taboos, not now when there seemed to be a hope. Bilbo's worried lines smoothed out.

"Oh! Well, I most certainly don't hate you. Will you give me the chance to find out if I love you?" he asked, taking Fili's hand hesitantly in his own.

Fili stared at Bilbo, hope blooming in his chest. His joy spread up in a warm wave to manifest as a huge smile. Bilbo squeaked as Fili wrapped him in a huge hug, lifting him off his furry feet and swinging him around in joy. The dwarf pressed the hobbit close to him, arms securely around him. "Yes...oh yes, I'd like that very much."

Fili laughed happily, nuzzling his whiskered cheek against the hobbit's bare one. His heart was swelling with happiness, ready to burst. He finally set Bilbo down, beaming at him "...I...I really can't believe it... That-that you would return my feelings..." He reached down and held his hands, finally able to squeeze them and take them in his own "It has been so hard for me to hold back... To not start courting you right away." He sighed. "But I was so afraid you would turn me down. Not only that, I couldn't risk my uncle finding out about it..." He shook his head, disbelief warring with relief on his face. "For us both to go against our race's laws... It's...amazing. I truly thought you'd turn me down because of it."

Bilbo blinked. "Laws? What laws?"

Fili tilted his head. "Well... The law against being with another race, of course."

Bilbo gawked at him. "What? Hobbits have no such law, we can very well be with whomever we choose. Be it Man or elf. Of course, those cases are rare, but only due to not many outsiders traveling to the Shire."

Fili's eyes widened. "So you mean... Hobbits are fine with mixing races? Truly? Dwarves find it a serious crime, to mix dwarf blood with something else. They wish to keep our race pure."

"That seems...silly. To me." Bilbo looked a bit sad, but he squeezed Fili's fingers between his. "I would still like to try, even if we have to keep it a secret for a while."

"But don't you want a family?" Fili asked, his fingers stroking through Bilbo's curly hair. It was so much softer than he'd ever imagined it to be.

"Do you?" Bilbo shook his head. "I had already accepted that I would not have children when I still lived in the Shire, Fili. There was no one I even wanted to be with. But I want to be with you."

Fili cupped his cheek, moving his thumb over the smooth skin. "And I want to be with you, little one. To my last breath, I will be by your side." He pressed their foreheads together affectionately. "I love you, so very much, Bilbo Baggins." He let the tip of their noses rub together, smiling softly. "I will keep this a secret, because you are worth it. I'd hide away with you, so we can share our love. Act like I have no feelings for you around others, then hold you in my arms when we are alone. I'll tell you I love you every moment we are alone." He held him tightly and whispered, "I'll never let you go..."

Fili and Bilbo explored Rivendell together most days. They did spend time apart - Bilbo blushed deeply when he caught a glimpse of all the dwarves undressing to "bathe" in the fountain and scurried off - but as much time as they could, they spent in each other's company. Kili was incredibly supportive and played lookout and guard most effectively. Sometimes he was almost annoyingly supportive, with a wide almost smug grin and veritable stars in his eyes, but they got used to it. Bilbo thought it was kind of cute.

***

Thorin noticed his nephews became very close to Bilbo suddenly and wondered at the change. He pulled them aside one evening.

"Is something going on between you and the burglar?" He asked, doing his best not to make it sound like a command.

Fili shifted, trying not to freeze in fear, willing his heart rate to drop. Kili, again, saved him.

"It's a cultural exchange!" He beamed, excitement nearly pouring out of him. "We're learning so much about hobbits! And we get to practice our diplomacy skills, isn't that right, brother?"

Fili gave a delayed nod, "O-Oh yes! Bilbo is telling a lot of useful things to know about hobbits. Maybe we should think of opening a trade once the quest is over?" He smiled, hoping it was fooling enough.

Thorin grunted. "Hm, very well. But you two know what will happen if I find out something is going on." He looked between the both of them. "You two are royalty, so your punishment will be less cruel." He looked over to Bilbo, who was chatting away with Bofur. "But the Hobbit, his will not be so kind. Understand?"

Fili's felt his nails dig into his palm and his brother's hand on his back. "Yes, uncle," Fili said dryly, his need to protect his One boiling in his veins.

"Yeah, uncle, don't worry," Kili said cheerfully. He waited until Thorin had walked off before muttering, "you'll never find out."

Fili gave him a thankful smile. He was careful not to spend too much time around Bilbo after that, even though he wanted to always be by his side. And he made sure that his uncle saw him and Bilbo hanging out with other dwarves. He actually became rather good friends with Bofur thanks to this. The other dwarf's sense of humor was fantastic and he had plenty of great stories.

***

The moon was soon right for reading the hidden message on their map. Thorin was grumpy, but Fili was quietly excited. If Uncle was out all night reading the runes, he might have some quality time with Bilbo! Unfortunately, Thorin invited Bilbo with them for some reason, crushing Fili's hopes of a peaceful, romantic evening.

Fili grumbled disappointedly, stripping down into his nightclothes. His brother watched from their shared bed (which the elves were kind enough to give them, though they had to share with each other). Fili dropped his weapons on the closest chair. Kili waited for his brother to go off on his miss-out of his night with the burglar. But he went a different route.

"Just not fair... If I had any power, I'd get rid of this damn law," he muttered. "And how dare uncle threaten Bilbo! And he was looking right at me when he said it! He knows something is up."

Kili sighed. "You're over thinking it, he's just suspicious. Nobody else is noticing a thing. Everybody loves Bilbo, they don't see anything wrong with us talking with him."

"Well uncle doesn't like him... If he finds out, he won't hesitate to...to..." He shook away the thought, sitting down. "...having a One is cruel. Your heart aches. It hurts, and you have a need to punch someone's beard in anytime they insult or are even near them..."

Kili rubbed his brother's shoulder consolingly. "I'll do my best not to fall in love, then," he said, half joking. Fili groaned and shook his head.

"No, I... don't let me dissuade you from finding your One, Kili! It hurts, but it's also so wonderful! I just... It's so hard to explain... It's like... like looking up at the sun. It's so bright and beautiful but it hurts yours eyes."

"I think I understand. At least, I understand that comparison." Kili watched his brother drag his hands through his thoroughly bedraggled hair for a few minutes. He sighed and patted the space on the large bed next to him. "Come on, brother. Let's get some sleep. No doubt Uncle will be wanting to move out first thing tomorrow. We should be rested for that." When Fili didn't move, he reached out and tugged the back of his night shirt. "Fili. Seriously, there's nothing you can do just sitting there worrying. Get some sleep before you drive yourself insane."

When Fili still showed no signs of moving on his own, Kili used the grip on Fili's night shirt to drag him down onto the bed, saying, "Love has got your mind in a twist, my dear brother. You need to relax." Fili sighed as his head hit the pillow, watching as his brother threw the blankets over both of them. "Get some sleep, brother, you can see your hobbit in the morning. You'll be no use to him or any of us if you're half asleep." He leaned over and blew out the candles. "Goodnight, and trust me, it'll all work out." Fili stared up at the black ceiling, listening to his brother's snores beside him, before he let sleep take him.

***

The two sleeping princes were awakened by a knock on their door and a voice carrying lowly through the wood. "Ey, you two. Get on up, Thorin wants us out now. We aren't waiting for the Wizard or the elves," they knock again, "so get yourselves ready."

The brothers grumble but roll out of bed, used to getting up at odd hours by now. They dress and double check their packs before heading out. Fili noticed a flower-shaped soap on a stack of towels near the door and nicked it, tucking it safely in his spare jerkin to give to Bilbo later. The Company headed out as dawn brushed the mountains, painting the rocks pink and gold.

Bilbo yawned a few times as he walked, but seemed much more cheerful now. He only looked back once. Of course, once was too many times by grumpy Thorin's standards and the dwarf yelled at him to keep up.

Fili frowned at his uncle from his place near the middle of the line. Really, that was unnecessary. Bilbo was just saying goodbye to a place he'd never been before. Fili let others pass until he was walking near Bilbo; Kili, of course, followed.

"Rivendell was pretty neat... You know, for an elf place," Kili commented. "But wait 'til you see Erebor!"

"Dwarven architecture puts any elven efforts to shame!" Fili praised. Bilbo smiled at him.

"I look forward to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you don't think this is going to fast. We just wish to skip all the pinning and chasing after, and move right onto getting their relationship built.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and follows~ xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with: InsanitysxCreation

Bilbo smiles and listens as the boys go on about almost everything. Their childhood, what their home was like, their mother, and what was waiting for them once they reach the mountain.

"A mountain full of gold!" Kili exclaimed, "more jewels and riches you'll ever see."

"Hobbits don't care much for such things," Bilbo said bluntly, "we're simple beings. Very we even wear jewelry. The lasses were earrings from time to time, and you'll see a few pins, and of course wedding rings. But that is as far as we go in jewels."

Fili nods, making a mental note of that for his future courtship with the Hobbit. Though Kili looked shocked, "Really? How can you not love something so beautiful? Hobbit truly just care about food and plants?"

Though it sounded rude, Bilbo knew he didn't mean for it too. "We care about the simple things in life. Comfort, family, a good life. Gold just does not seem important to us."

Kili frowns, but Fili smiles "Hobbit are amazing creatures, we perhaps learn a thing or two from you."

Bilbo flapped his hand dismissively, still smiling. "Oh posh. We're simple folk, nothing so grand as that."

"Maybe the rest of the world needs to learn how to be simpler?" Fili offered, bumping Bilbo's shoulder with his arm.

Bilbo tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I do believe you have a point there, Fili," he said, bumping his arm back.

Kili rolled his eyes. He could already tell he was going to have to put up with a lot of adorable flirting. Flirting he couldn't even complain about because it was all a secret. Such were the woes of being a caring and supportive brother.

He was happy for his brother, he really was. He's a brave warrior who deserves love. Even if he found it in a simple Hobbit. He was happy Bilbo had returned his feelings. He's a good younger brother, listening to Fili ramble on about how the confession went and didn't even mind how detailed he was about the kiss. He'll put up with their googoo eyes and sappy love. It was all the new-found lovers would have when they were not by themselves, Kili should count himself lucky it's just flirting and nothing else. He'll almost likely just have too be the watch guard for anything else. He blinks and then groans at the realizations, he'll have to play look out when his brother is shagging their hobbit in the woods! Fili and Bilbo look at Kili when he made the sudden noise, looking back at each other and shrugging it off.

"So how old were you when you left Erebor?" Bilbo asked. Fili and Kili blink at him and Bilbo frowns a bit. "From all your stories, I thought you had been born there."

"No," Fili shakes his head, "we were born in the Blue Mountains, Ered Luin. That's where the Erebor refugees settled."

"We get all our stories from them, or Uncle when he's around," Kili explains.

Bilbo's frown deepens. "He wasn't always around?"

"No. Many dwarves had to travel around and find work wherever they could. Uncle mostly worked in towns of Men."

Bilbo clucked his tongue, thinking back to his hometown. "It's too bad none ever tried work in the Shire. Our blacksmith died a good five years back. I'm sure my kin would have gotten over the oddity of a dwarf living among us as long as the craftsmanship was good and their manners acceptable."

Fili smiled and bumped their shoulders together. "When we reach Erebor, maybe I'll send a letter advising mother to send our friendliest smith to the Shire. It'll be months before they're ready to come back, so they could at least get some business in first."

Bilbo giggles, "that would be great. And surely worth the laugh. A large bearded dwarf beating iron in the middle of the Shire. Oh I can hear it now! But, once they see the fine craftsmanship, their lips will shut. No hobbit can pass down a fine metal pot or a sharp hoe."

"What about weapons?" Fili asked, "Do Hobbit ever have those?"

Bilbo nods, "now and again. But mostly just small daggers. Not axes or swords. A bow is even rare. We get food from our livestock and crops. We have no need for hunting. And theft is rare as well. We mostly keep weapons to run off any wild dog after our animals."

Kili shakes his head, "Oh, I will have to get used to having such a weird brother-in-law. " he pats the Hobbit's shoulder, nearly knocking off over.

Bilbo laughed after he regained his balance. "If my cousins could see you, they'd run for the hills! Or think I'm even crazier than they already think I am." His smile wasn't entirely happy.

Fili noticed and felt his own smile dip. "Why do they think you're crazy?"

"Well, I don't really act like most hobbits do," Bilbo explained, kicking a pebble in front of him. "I enjoy my life as a bachelor instead of getting married almost as soon as I was of age, I like to read adventures and look at maps, and, well, I left the Shire on this quest!"

Fili frowns, watching him for a moment, before placing his hand on his shoulder. It was the most he could do, though he wished he could pull him into his arms. "..you are not crazy or anything of the sort...you..you're amazing...I mean you stood up to three trolls! So those old bags have nothing against you! You don't need to marry straight away. Why dwarves find that scandalous. Even our courting can take years. Though if approved by an older family member, it can be moved ahead." He squeezes his shoulder gently. "I wouldn't have you any other way.." Bilbo smiles at the sweet remark, bumping his shoulder against his, Kili rolling his eyes dramatically.

***

They traveled on, moving over rocky terrain and rolling green hills. Finally after after hours of moving on soar acing feet, Thorin called for camp. "Fili, Kili, go scout the area. Make sure we don't have an unwanted neighbors like last night." He looks over at Bilbo, "..don't want something getting us into trouble again."

Bilbo flushed a bit at the accusation but held his ground instead of looking away or retreating. In fact, he went over to where Bombur was setting up their food for dinner and offered his assistance. Fili listened jealously as their uneasy small talk soon turned into laughter over culinary tales and comparing recipes. He tried to distract himself by scouting the area extra carefully.

Kili grabbed his shoulder after about twenty minutes and pulled him to a stop in a clearing. "Fili. You are going to have to deal with this better, or hide it better."

"What are you talking about?" he demanded. He wanted to scout and get back to camp already.

"This. You can't get jealous over every moment Bilbo spends with someone other than you. Especially after he's already agreed to court you. I doubt he is the kind of person to cheat or anything like that." Kili squeezed his brother's shoulder and caught his darting gaze. "He just wants to make friends. It'll be easier on everyone if he does, and it will draw less suspicion towards your relationship. Calm down, okay?"

Fili sighs, "Okay, okay..." he nods, "you're right...I..I..just can't help it. I want everyone to know he is mine, but I can't. I have to act like I am just is friend, watching while everyone is all over him or Thorin treating him like dirt." He kicks at the ground, looking between the trees "...just want him to myself, really talk and be with each other. We haven't even had a chance to really discuss what we are going to do." Kili nods, he understood, dwarves were a jealous race. Everyone was protective of their One. But this was different.

"I get that, I do. But it's not that easy. You two can't be open about this. You can't show so much possessiveness over him. Thorin won't want anyone of us going off by ourselves. And it'll get attention if you two go running off every night. You just have to bear with it for now. Bilbo is doing fine, he is happy with the time he can get with you. So you need to be happy too."

Fili groaned but didn't say anything more. They scouted around and Kili managed to hunt a few rabbits to add to the stewpot. They returned and joined the circle around the fire with grins. Kili presented his kills with a flourish. Bombur and Kili set to skinning and gutting the rabbits while Bilbo tended to the pot. Fili wanted to immediately go to him, but instead he sat on the ground near Gloin and Nori and watched them play some sort of dice game.

Every now and again the two's eyes would meet, Bilbo giving him a soft smile. Fili returning it with a slight nod. After a while Bilbo waves his hand over, motioning him to come over. Fili blinks and hesitates, but then stood up and went over. "Would you like to help?" Bilbo asked, "Bombur has been on chopping duty." He hands him a knife and some dark herbs. "Getting the broth together, for the rabbits." Fili watches him as he began to chop of the herbs and other ingredients for their dinner.

"You're really good at that," Fili commented, watching him cut leafy things and add them to the pot. Bilbo offered the knife and plants to him, but Fili held up his hands and shook his head.

"No, there's a reason I'm banned from cooking in our house."

"Yeah, everything he tries to cook ends up burnt or tasting like," here, Kili said something gutteral and harsh in his native language that had Fili scowling and the others chuckling. Bilbo drew Fili's attention with a gentle nudge. He smiled.

"I could teach you the basic some time, if you wanted. I've cooked for myself for many years now, which is how I got as good as I am."

Fili nods immediately, ready for any excuse to spend time with him "I'd love that"

"We'd all love that!" Kili added, "maybe you can actually teach him to make good food."

Fili rolls his eyes and Bilbo chuckled, "anyone can cook, just have to know a few simple steps. What to put in and how long to cook it." He places the knife in his hand, guiding it over the herbs "now surely you can cut these up? I've seen you handle a knife well enough. Just get them nice and small, and don't take your finger off. It won't taste good at all." Fili couldn't help but smile, starting to slowly chop up the small leaves.

He carefully chopped the leaves as Bilbo and Bombur added the rabbit to the pot. He was content to sit beside the fire as Bilbo stirred and explained basic cooking to him. The hobbit lamented his lack of kitchen, but said he would make do. Ori sat down beside Fili, also expressing an interest in cooking. Fili wanted to have this time with Bilbo to himself. But he bit back his anger; having Ori learn as well would look less suspicious. He would probably always have to share his time with Bilbo.

This is just what they would have to make do with. But how could Bilbo act so normal about it? He acted completely unfazed by all of it. Is he not bothered by the fact they get no time together? Granted, they only started courting each other a few nights ago, or well not exactly courting, but close enough. Truly it does help with hiding their relation. But he couldn't help but be annoyed by how easily he took it. As if he wasn't serious about it at all. He shook his head, sighing deeply. No, Kili was right. He needed to calm down. Bilbo was just being Bilbo. He excepted his courtship, nobody would except if they weren't serious about it. Of course Bilbo cared for him. He's sure Bilbo wants alone time just as much as he did. But they can not have that so easily. Which started his planning of a secret get away for the two of them. 'We need a night to discuss our future.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments. <33


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship is building up! :)  
> Thank you all for the kudos and bookmarks, they are really appreciated and lets us know we're doing a good job.
> 
> For those who are reading our Bagginshield story, we deeply apologize. I did not notice it hadn't been updated since July! It will be the next story we will focus on and we'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!
> 
> Written with: InsanitysxCreation

It had been a week since they left Rivendell, a long week of walking over vast plains and under waterfalls. Thorin had told them that they had a ways to go and had to make up for time lost. So Dwalin and Nori were off cleaning weapons, Ori was settled down by his brother sorting through documents with Gloin, Balin and Thorin were off talking, and everyone else were doing their own thing. So Bilbo decided to settle down by a stump nearby camp, sorting though his satchel. Few coins, spare clothes, blankets, the handkerchief Bofur had given him, mittens, and... Bilbo smiles as his hand runs over the soap that he had hiddenly wrapped. A soap bar carved in the shape of a flower. Fili had given it to him one evening.

 _"it's nothing much"_ he had told him, _"I just saw it back in Rivendell..and thought of you..and you probably want to be clean..not that you stink or anything!"_ Fili had rambled on. Bilbo of course loved it and thanked him with a kiss to the cheek.

They had not gotten to spend much time together, not as much as normal people who were interested in courtship. They should be standing hand in hand, talking about the future, dancing and celebrating. It was odd and Bilbo still didn't understand this law the dwarves had. But he cares about Fili, he is a sweet dwarf and always makes him smile. Speaking of which, Bilbo looked up and looked around camp. Where was Fili?

***

Kili grumbled as he untangled the edge of his coat from a brambly bush. With Thorin granting them a repreive -a mudslide had blocked the path and with evening setting on fast, no one wanted to risk searching for a new way- Fili wanted to spend some alone time with Bilbo. This meant finding a hidden but clear spot, far enough away from the camp to be private, but close enough to hear if there was danger. Kili, being a good brother and the more sensible of the two right now, graciously helped Fili look for a good spot. He would also play lookout once their hide-away was selected.

Fili managed to find a small clear area next to the stream they had found nearby. Not only was it private, but the fresh mountain runoff gave them the perfect cover story of refilling everyone's waterskins. Kili marked a tree near the area and they went back to camp to collect the waterskins and Bilbo.

Bilbo smiled as he sees the prince heading up out of the forest. "Hello Kili! Where have you and Fili been off to?" He asked as he closed up his pack.

"We've just been scouting around, we were going to go fill up everyone's waterskins. You want to come?" He said loud enough for a few members of the company to hear.

Bilbo nodded, setting his things to the side "of course, I wouldn't mind stretching my legs. Should I go collect them from everyone?"

"Oh no, you go on ahead, I'll get them." The prince looked around and leaned down, "Fili is waiting for you" He whispered, "go to the marked tree by the river, can't miss it." He leaned back up and winked, hurrying up the hill to everyone else.

Bilbo grabbed his waterskins and those in his path to the woods hand him theirs. Bilbo followed the subtle marks Kili left on trees until he reached a small clearing beside a crystal clear stream. Fili was waiting for him, a wide smile stretching across his face when he saw Bilbo emerge from the trees. The blonde sprang to his feet and lightly lept over the stream, striding to Bilbo. The hobbit reached out, dropping the waterskins, and Fili encased him in his arms. They pressed their foreheads together, smiling and looking into the other's eyes.

"For all our time together, I have missed you," Fili said softly.

Bilbo smiled, letting their noses rub together "I have missed you too. I keep having to stop myself from holding your hand or taking you in my arms," He whispered, "I've been waiting for a chance for us to be together."

Fili brings his hand up to rub against his cheek, "sorry it took so long, time and place is important with this. I know this is hard...it isn't easy for me to..but.."

"Fili is it fine, I care about you. You are very special to me. If this is the only way we can be with each other, then so be it. We'll just make the most of the time we are given." He says, giving his mustache a gently pull. The dwarf chuckled, kissing the hobbit's forehead.

"How Mahal has blessed me with such an amazing One, I will never know."

Bilbo beamed up at him, hitting his chest lightly "Oh please, I am not that amazing." Fili leans down, meeting with his height.

"You are to me, little one."

"L-little one?" He stuttered, his cheeks going red. "You are only a tad bit taller then-"

This time, the prince was the one to silence his lover with a light kiss. Bilbo's eyes widen, taken aback by the action. He stared into the blonde's closed eyes, soon closing his own and accepting the sweet embrace. Letting his hands rest against the prince's furs.

A sudden shuffle of leaves and a snap of a twig had them jumping apart from each other. Fili doing it so quickly he almost lost his balance.

Kili blinked as he peaks out around the tree, "just letting you two know I'm here, I'll be keeping an eye out. The signal is a hooting of an owl. No funny business." He winked and disappears into the bushes.

Fili groaned a little, but smiled when Bilbo twined their fingers together.

"I'm glad your brother is willing to do this for us," the hobbit said just loudly enough Kili could probably hear. "I really appreciate it, especially since he could get in trouble for it."

"Kili is a dunderhead sometimes, but he has almost always been a good brother. Thorin maybe our uncle and King, but our loyalties have always been to each other first." He followed Bilbo's gentle pull to sit beside him on a thick log. Bilbo kept their hands clasped, enjoying the contact.

"I am an only child, so I don't fully understand that bond, but I can see how wonderful and aggravating it must be."

Fili tipped his head, watching Bilbo. "You don't talk about your family much."

"Neither do you, save for your brother and what you have told me of your mother," Bilbo shot back. Fili grinned.

"Point. Will you tell me about your family?"

Bilbo's smile was sly and sarcastic at once. "The condensed version or the full lecture?"

"Lecture? I thought you said your family wasn't very big."

Fili quickly realized how wrong he was as Bilbo named and explained what seemed like a family larger than the population of Ered Luin. The prince stared at his beloved in awe.

"How do you remember all that?" he asked after a particularly detailed list of third cousins and how certain ones hated each other.

"Hobbit are used to having a long family tree" he chuckled, "and we all live so close together and have so many parties, you quickly remember everyone of them. Even if you hate them!" He went on, "It was actually a surprise my parents only had one child. My mother comes from a family of eleven!"

Fili couldn't help his mouth dropping open at that, "eleven kids! So many!"

The hobbit smiled, "it is common for hobbits to have many children, reason we have so many relatives! I assume dwarf don't have many kids?"

The blonde shaked his head, "No, families have three at most. But even that is rare. You see, it can be hard for a dwarf to get pregnant, so some don't have any. My mother being born was a huge blessing in our family. Not only was she the third child, but a female!"

"That is fascinating!" Bilbo's eyes widen at the details. Dwarves were so different then Hobbits.

Fili squeezed his love's hand, "how come your parents only had you?" He asked, hoping he wasn't stepping into a serious subject.

"Oh my mother got ill when she had me," Bilbo explained, "she was bed ridden and very weak. They said it was amazing we both survived. So after me, they just didn't risk having another." He patted the dwarf's knees when he saw the sad look in his eyes. "It is fine, mother told me it never bothered her. Said it gave her more time to spend with me."

"She sounds amazing," Fili said. Bilbo's smile was sad around the edges.

"She was."

Fili pulled Bilbo into a hug, recognising the look of loss. They held each other for a few minutes, then Bilbo gently pulled away and subtly wiped his eyes.  
"Now. Let's... let's talk about something more cheerful! How do dwarves do their courtship?" He asked, "Kili told me that you make things? Do they have to be made out of anything in particular?"

Fili chuckled and leaned against him. "What were you doing asking Kili about courtship?" he asked playfully. "Should I be congratulating you two?"

"No!" Bilbo laughed, punching him lightly on the arm. "I want to court YOU, you daft dwarf! I thought you felt the same; if not, you've been sending me very mixed signals!" He was laughing, but there was a tiny worm of worry in his voice. Fili pulled him close, daring to peck the lightest of kisses on Bilbo's lips. He smiled wide when Bilbo pecked his lips in return.

"I do want to court you, Bilbo," Fili said warmly. "Now, typically-"

A sudden hoot disturbed their moment, followed by a few more urgent hoots. Fili swore under his breath and bent to pick up the full water skins. Bilbo swiftly filled the ones he just now remembered he had, Fili capping them once full. They walked quickly back to camp.

"Next time," Fili murmured in Bilbo's ear, just before they left the cover of the trees.

Kili joined them, the rest of the filled skins cradled in his arms. He glances at them both, giving them a cheeky smile as they walked back to camp.

***

Dwalin met them half way, a stern look on his face. "What took you all so long!" the tattooed dwarf grumbled, "We almost thought you were eaten by wargs!"

Fili rubbed the back of his head, "sorry, just got held up..."

"Yeah, didn't mean to worry you.." Kili added.

Dwalin grumbled something under his breath, "yah only had fourteen pouches to fill. Doesn't take that long."

"It was my fault, I started asking the boys questions about Erebor and the path ahead." Bilbo covered for them.

Dwalin looks towards the boys, who nodded. The old warrior grunted, "fine, but next time. Talk on your own time, do your chores first." He gave them each an almost parental look, before taking some of the waterskins and going ahead to camp.

The three let out a heavy sigh as the dwarf was out of ear shot, like a group of tweens getting away with something naughty. "Close one..." Kili whispered, giving his brother and hobbit a smile, before heading off himself and calling for Bombur about supper.

***

Bilbo and Fili did their best to spend time together after that, even if it wasn't how they wanted to spent time together. Even simple conversations were enjoyable, though.

"Fili, what kind of rock is this?" Fili turned when he heard Bilbo next to him, pausing from checking his pack's straps. Bilbo was holding out a common path stone, with bits of shiny quartz in it.

Fili frowned a little, confused. "Why?"

"I'm just...curious."

It took Fili a few moments to work out Bilbo was just looking for an excuse to talk to him and he smiled. "It's nothing that special, really, but see the bits of quartz here? Back in Ered Luin, we used it for..."

Fili and Bilbo talked about rocks most of the afternoon, others chiming in when they had something to share. For all his kind lived underground, Bilbo knew nothing about stone.

Bilbo laughed when Fili said that. "Of course, silly, we live under good earth, not stone. Why, I bet you couldn't name even ten different soil types!"

"There's...more than one kind of soil?" Fili asked, feeling suddenly foolish.

Bilbo chuckled again and bumped his shoulder against Fili's arm. "Tell me more about rocks, I'll teach you about soil tomorrow."

Fili chuckled, letting his shoulder rest against his "sounds like a deal." He looked around searching the ground, "well...going to be hard to find examples of certain rocks." he mumbled, feeling embarrassed. "But once we are in Erebor I can show you and teach you about so many!" he smiled.

Bilbo smiled back, "that is fine, I'll just bother you the whole why for every rock I see."

"Great," the blonde snorted, "then I'll know how my uncle must have felt when he taught us!"

The hobbit giggled, turning the rock in his hand.

Fili smile slowly faded and he looks ahead, "...I..I really enjoyed earlier.." he whispered, "..I..I know this isn't perfect and we've hardly had time together..but...I just want you to know I love every moment I spend with you.." he chuckles, placing a hand on his face "sorry, that sounded corny.."

"It wasn't corny at all," Bilbo assured him. "I feel the same."

He bumped his shoulder against's Fili's arm again. A few quick steps and Bilbo moved up to talk to Ori and Bofur. Fili smiled at Bilbo's enthusiastic expression. A movement caught his eye and he looked around. Nori was staring at him; when Fili met his gaze, the theif grinned and winked, his eye flicking between the prince and the hobbit. Fili worked to control the blood rushing away from his face, turning him pale. He glared as threateningly as he could, but Kili distracted him before he could see if Nori enderstood the threat in his look. If Nori suspected something, they were not being careful enough.

Kili didn't notice the look his brother was giving the star haired dwarf as he sat down beside him. The brunette gave a cheeky grin, "so...you and the hobbit have fun...filling up the water?" He winked.

Fili felt the color going back into his cheeks, "yes..yes we did...and before you asks, because I know you will, we didn't really kiss..that much. We mainly talked." He tried to keep his voice down, hoping Nori couldn't read lips. "I want me and Bilbo to really get to know each other. I know he will want to court me, and I want us to understand each other before we make things serious. I want us both to be comfortable in this relationship, so I won't push anything."

Kili nodded, at least he won't be walking in on them doing anything extreme. He shook his head, love sounds like so much work!

***

They walked until the sun painted the mountains before them a beautiful array of gold and red. The Misty Mountains were still a few days away, but still they towered over the Company. Thorin called for everyone to set up camp and they gratefully dropped their packs. Bilbo gathered firewood and helped Bombur cook supper. He had found some wild-growing herbs and the addition of them to the simple soup caused delicious aromas to float through the air. When it was ready, Bilbo passed out bowls to half of the Company, Bombur serving the rest. Bilbo made sure Fili's portion was a little bit bigger than the others', and he gave him a wink when he pressed the bowl into his dwarf's hands.

However, Bilbo didn't sit with the younger Company members tonight. Instead, he politely joined Dori and Balin on their side of the fire. He exchanged idle, pleasant conversation with them for some time, before getting to his true inquiry.

"Speaking of marriages, " Bilbo segwayed, having just described his cousin Prim's wedding, "I heard somewhere dwarves call their spouse their 'One'? Is that true?"

Balin puffed on his pipe, brow furrowed. "You must understand, Master Baggins, this is a very delicate topic. What I can say is that the best Westron word to describe the concept is 'soul mates,' though that phrase does not do it justice. To answer your question, no. Some couples may call the other their One, but it is not a universal endearment."

"Oh. I see," Bilbo said. "I hadn't realized it was such a protected subject, I apologize for any offense I have caused."

Balin shakes his head, "No offense taken Master Baggins, I respect your curiosity in our culture." the old dwarf smiles, blowing out a ring of smoke. Bilbo relaxed, puffing on his pipe nervously, wondering if he should press anymore questions.

"But some dwarves never find their One," Dori added shortly, "some find their life mates without being soul bonded to them. Some go with dwarves who aren't their One, but they are theirs. Most culture seem to forget we are a social race, mainly in for our own kind you see." he clears his throat, realizing that may have sounded rude to the hobbit. "We need family, someone to look after. So that is why most dwarves end up being with someone who isn't their One. Their soul bonded." Bilbo nodded in understanding, so the dwarves continued.

"You must understand that for a dwarf to find their One, it is seen as a blessing. A great achievement in a dwarf's life. No greater happiness come, especially if they return the feelings." Balin looked at the hobbit seriously, "..I hope that answers your question.

Bilbo nodded, still wrapping his head around it all. "Yes thank you, it still surprises me how different our races are."

Dori and Balin quickly fall into their own conversation, leaving Bilbo staring into the crackling fire. If it was so special for a dwarf to find their One and seen as such a blessing, then why was his and Fili's relation frowned upon? Why was it seen as a crime?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. :)
> 
> Feel free to comment, it helps a lot~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and support for this story.
> 
> Written with co-author: InsanitysxCreation

Bilbo was nudged awake early the next morning. He blinked slowly, stretching. Dwalin was nudging others awake, but Bombur was just starting breakfast so Bilbo knew he had some time yet. Thorin wanted everyone packed up before they ate, and Bilbo didn't have much to pack up. Instead, his thoughts turned back to the conversation he had last night. Dwarven Ones were such an intense topic. Fili had said Bilbo was his One... How did he know? What told a dwarf that another person was THE one they should spend their life with?

His thoughts turned to a life spent with Fili. It was...amazingly easy to imagine spending the rest his life with the dwarf.

Every moment he has spent with him has been joyful, he knew he'd get a life time of happiness with him. Bilbo turned onto his side, staring off in his own thoughts. What were his feelings for Fili? He made him laugh and smile. He knew that much. Love was such a strong word, a word he learned not to throw around that easily. A word he knew could easily hurt others.  
He imagined that beautiful smile, golden locks falling against his cheeks. Imagined waking up to him everyday, seeing him every night, growing old with him. He smiled...yes...that wouldn't be so bad.

His smile then faded from his face in shock. How had he fallen for this young dwarf so fast? So completely? When did this warm feeling start filling his chest every time he thought of being with Fili? He knew in his mind that there would be many challenges to being with Fili, but his heart felt it would be so easy. Bilbo's revelation was cut short by Bofur coming by.

"Still abed, Bilbo? Best hurry and get up, before all th' food is gone."

Bilbo jolted and scrambled out of bed, calling a quick thank you to Bofur. He rolled up his bedroll as fast as he could and hurried over to the stewpot, where Bombur was just ladling out a bowl for the hobbit. Bilbo accepted it with a grateful smile then looked around for someplace to sit. He wondered if he should sit with Kili and Fili, or with another group of Company members.

His feet started to carry him towards the boys, but he panicked and made a quick turn and seated himself beside Gloin and Oin. He gave his dwarf an apologetic smile, who gave a smile and understanding nod in return. He ate his stew quickly, the rabbit feeling heavy as it went down his throat.

He listened politely as Gloin went on about his wife and son, telling stories about them. He smiled and nodded with his words, but his mind still swimmed freely.

"I am sorry, would you excuse me for a moment?" He stopped Gloin during his tale, standing up in a subtle hurry. He handed his empty bowl to Bombur and went towards the brothers, "Fili, Kili, would you mind helping me? We will be leaving shortly and I do believe I need help with my belongings. I don't know much about weapons, and I would like to know how to keep my new blade sharp and ready." He said, giving a quick jerk of the head.

Fili and Kili glanced at each other but agreed with a shrug. They followed Bilbo into the woods. Once they were out of sight from the camp, Bilbo stopped Kili, tangling his fingers with Fili's blindly.

"Kili, will you be lookout for us? I have something I would like to say to Fili." Bilbo did his best to remain polite, but a tremor of nerves and excitement trilled in his voice. Kili glanced with wide eyes to Fili, then gave a short trill and nodded to Bilbo. The hobbit smiled at him thankfully and dragged Fili further into the forest.

"Bilbo? Is everything alright?" Fili asked as they walked, concern creasing his face. Was he mad? Had he done something to anger him? Offend him?

Those thoughts were quickly washed away as Bilbo spun and gently but insistantly pressed Fili against a tree. He rose to his tiptoes and fisted his hands in Fili's overcoat, tugging him down to press a hot kiss to his chapped lips. Fili tensed in surprise, then relaxed and lightly wrapped his arms around Bilbo's waist, tipping his head to change the angle of the kiss. They parted with far less air than they had before.

Fili still had a knot of concern on his brow as he looked down at Bilbo. "Bilbo?" They had never kissed like that before, why they had hardly kissed at all.

"I don't have words for how I feel about you, Fili," Bilbo said earnestly, eyes locked with Fili's as he stroked fingertips lightly over the blonde beard on his jaw, "but I know this: I want to spent the rest of my life with you. Whether that is until the end of this quest, or fifty years from now, I do not care as long as I'm with you."

Fili's eyes shown as bright as his smile, reflecting the dappled sunlight shifting through the leaves above them. "I feel the same way, Bilbo," Fili said in return, his heart doing flips inside him.

Shortly after, Kili trilled to let them know it was time to go. Bilbo squeezed Fili's hand.

"If possible, I'd like to talk to you more tonight, before we go to bed," he said. Fili nodded.

"Yes, we have a lot to discuss."

***

Later during the day, Thorin had allowed the group to take a short rest. The two lovebirds didn't waste anytime making an excuse to run off into the woods.

Bilbo sighed as he laid against the blonde prince's chest, the two having found a soft spot of grass to lay down on. "I still don't understand why we have to go sneaking around like this. I don't like having to just kiss and hold you when we are in a bush," he muttered, happy that Fili was letting him use him as bedding.

Fili chuckled. "I'm sorry...know it's not comfortable or the most convenient, let alone romantic. But it's what we have to do...I don't want you getting hurt." He move his fingers through his curls. "Dwarves take this law serious. It's an old law, but we still follow it."

Bilbo shook his head. "Honestly, dwarves are so stubborn. Dori told me that someone finding their One is a blessing, so I don't see why their One being of a different race is so horrible."

Fili leaned down and kissed his head, smiling against the soft skin and curls. "I have no problems with it, obviously. But I doubt many older dwarves would even believe my One was not a dwarf, so ruled are they by this idea. They probably would say my strange infatuation was a passing fancy of some sort, or that you could never return my feelings."

Bilbo snorted, his fingers playing with a stray lock of hair that had fallen over Fili's shoulder. "What a load of rubbish. Those old foddy-doddies have no idea what they're talking about," he grumped.

Fili laughed softly, squeezing Bilbo tighter. A trill from off to their right made Fili look over and sigh. "That's the signal. We should get back."

Bilbo sat up with a sigh to match Fili's, watching fondly as leaves cling to the prince's hair when he sits up. He carefully untangles them from the golden locks as he says, "I care for you. Don't ever forget that.'

Fili gave him a grin that made his heart skip a beat. "And I care for you, too." He held his chin gently, pressing a quick, but loving kiss to his lips. "You are my One, my blessing." The prince helped the flustered hobbit stand, giving his hand a squeeze before pushing through the bushes to where his brother was standing watch.

"You two got clothes on?" he asked, covering his eyes with his hand.

Bilbo's cheeks flushed, stuttering "Well of course! Honestly, we were hardly gone that long. And, and it's not like we-"

Kili cut him off with a snicker, a teasing grin across his face "I was just messing with you." He looked at his brother. "Thorin was calling for us, time to keep moving."

Fili nodded in silent thanks, squeezing Bilbo's hand one more time before dropping it. He straightened his shoulders, smoothing his face into the impish grin he wore like a mask. "Let's go, brother. Best we escort poor lost Mister Baggins from the woods before we get left behind."

Bilbo sputtered at the twinkle in his love's eyes, though he flushed at the saucy wink Fili sent him.

"An excellent idea, brother," Kili replied, his grin matching Fili's.

They 'guide' Bilbo back to camp, with Kili leading Bilbo and Fili following behind, exclaiming how they 'found the Burglar' once they get within sight of their companions. Bilbo didn't have to pretend to look annoyed. Thorin glared at them as they entered the firelight, looking grumpy as usual. Honestly, how he kept that face all the time was rather beyond Bilbo.

"Did you need something, Uncle?" Fili asked.

Thorin nodded. "Time for us to keep moving. We have gathered most of the supplies up, so gather your things." The three of them blinked at him, looking at one another.

Fili looked back at his uncle, puzzled. "But, uncle, it is still night out. Do you think it wise to travel, when we can hardly see in front of us?"

Thorin grunted, "Aye, I do. We are falling behind our schedule, and who would think to follow us at night? They would think we would make camp. No, we leave in a few minutes." He stood and walked past Bilbo. "Best you keep up, Master Baggins, don't want to be losing our burglar before we even reach the mountain."

Bilbo shivered, shifting on his heels. He gave a quick nod and stumbled over to his bag. He had been hoping to fall right into his blankets tonight; he still wasn't used to all of this walking. With a sigh, he collected his belongings, stuffing them into his bag. He could hear Fili and Kili also grumbling a little as they gathered their things. In fact, most of the camp seemed rather put out by the need to keep moving.

They broke down the camp and filed out after Thorin and Balin. He waited until Ori went by him, following his brothers, before he stepped in line. Talking with the scribe was enjoyable, and he was far less likely to slip up with Ori than if he were walking with the Princes.

***

There wasn't much in the way of chatter that night nor the next day, all of them too tired to hold a proper conversation. They ate a brief breakfast when the sun peeked over the horizon, coloring the sky all manners of pinks and yellows, then stopped for a quick lunch when the sun was directly overhead.

Bilbo sat on a rock and massaged his aching feet, wincing when his hand passed over a small nick on the side of his foot, just above where the thick callouses start. Fili noticed as he casually passed and paused, looking down at Bilbo with concern. "Are you all right, Bilbo?" he asked, worry in his eyes.

Bilbo gave him a tired smile. "Yes, just a scratch, nothing to worry about, Fili," he replied, absently patting the dwarf's arm. They both tensed a bit, unsure if that was stepping over the line of too-familiar; they relaxed again when no one reacted.

"If it still hurts this evening, see if Oin will give you one of his ointments," Fili said, playfully ruffling Bilbo's hair. "We can't have our burglar getting an infection before we even reach the mountain."

Bilbo swatted his hand away, "I am fine, silly dwarf. Just a small cut, hobbits get those too." He reached into his bag, pulled out a small line of cloth, and quickly wrapped it around his foot. "See? Nothing to worry about, just needs some wrapping and it'll heal. Oin isn't the only one who knows something about medicine." He stood back up, popping his back. "And see if you can talk some sense into Thorin. If we keep walking like this, I'm going to fall asleep where I stand." He suppressed a yawn. "Why, even Ori looked like he was about to pass out himself. And Thorin is trouble as it is, don't need him being even more grumpy from lack of sleep."

Fili chuckled. "That is true, I'll see what I can do. Think we all would like to stop traveling at night as well."

The prince went off to find his uncle and talked him into letting them sleep the whole night tonight. Thorin apparently agreed with Fili, as he ordered them to set up camp as the light faded behind distant hills. Bilbo was debating where to put down his bedroll when he saw Fili and Kili waving at him cheerfully from the side of the clearing.

"I'm quite tired of my brother's clinginess at night," Kili announced cheerfully, taking Bilbo's bedroll and setting it up between his and his brother's, "so I think it's only right that you take one for the team and let me sleep a decent night's sleep away from his grabby mitts." He clapped Bilbo on the shoulder, as if the Hobbit was especially brave for taking on this task. A quick wink revealed his true motive, though, and Bilbo gave him a grateful but deadpan smile. Bilbo looked at his lover and smiled; Fili patted the bed beside him.

"Come on, Mr. Baggins, we must get our shut eye." He grinned, pulling his Hobbit down beside him. He was trying to make it seem normal for the rest of the Company, which seemed to be working as no one even took notice of it. Bilbo didn't object, lying down on his bed roll.

A thump on his other side showed Kili had made himself comfortable as well. "And nothing loud tonight, you two," he whispered, the two almost able to feel the grin on the brunette's lips. Bilbo blushed and sent his elbow back to collide with Kili's ribs. The hobbit gave a satisfied smile when he grunted. Fili chuckled and threw the blankets over them both, soon gathering him into his arms. Bilbo snuggled into Fili's chest, the tightness in his own relaxing as he got closer to his wonderful dwarf. How he wished he could walk beside him during the day, holding his hand! He laces their fingers together under the protection of the blanket, tucking his head beneath Fili's chin. This would have to suffice. It is far more than he'd ever hoped to get, more than he's ever dreamed. To find his soul mate on an adventure? He must be the luckiest hobbit in the world.

Fili felt he was both the luckiest dwarf and the unluckiest. His One was beautiful, smart, funny, brave, adorable Bilbo Baggins. But his hobbit nature meant he couldn't show him off the way he wanted to, the way Bilbo deserved to be shown off. He held Bilbo tightly to his chest, breathing in his unique scent. When they retook the mountain, he was determined to drape Bilbo in gold and jewels. He would give him all the precious things he deserved and he wouldn't let anyone stand in his way.

***

Bilbo woke from one of the best sleeps of his life vastly overheated. It seemed at some point during the night, Kili had cuddled up to his back, one arm thrown haphazardly across his shoulders. One dwarf was a furnace, so to be surrounded by two was like laying in a forge. He squirmed around slightly, trying to get the other dwarf off him without waking the two. He soon sighed in defeat, thankful it was a rather chilly night or he would have died of heat stroke by now. He closed his eyes again, resting his hand on Fili's chest while slowly rubbing his thumb over the strong muscles that were hidden beneath the fabric. The dwarf sighed happily in his sleep, shifting his head down to rest against Bilbo's now sweaty curls. His soft breath sent shivers down his spine, slowly comforting the hobbit back to sleep. As the sun peeked up over the mountainsides, the sleeping trio were awoken by their bags being dropped on top of them.

"Time to wake up you three," Bofur's cheerful voice greated them. "Bombur has made breakfast and if it gets cold, that is your loss."

Bilbo blinked and groaned, yawning as he got used to being awake. When he remembered how close he was sleeping to Fili, he blushed. He shot away from him, sending Kili backwards.

"Geez, Bilbo! Warn a guy!" he sputtered, the brunette now in a mess of blankets.

Fili laughed, leaning up and stretching. "We'll be right there, Bofur, save us a bowl." The hatted dwarf nodded, walking back to where the rest of the company were making their way to wakefulness. Fili looked at Bilbo and his brother, who was busy dislodging himself from the tangle of blankets "Morning, you two." He smiled, though his gaze held with the burglar. Bilbo smiled up at him, soft and warm, his hair a riot of messy curls from sleep.

"Good morning," he said, his eyes holding Fili's.

Kili's grumbling cut through their moment as effectively as an elbow to the ribs (which he also doled out, in case the grumbling wasn't enough). Bilbo's ears flushed a pretty red and he raked his fingers through his hair in a futile attempt to make it orderly.

They had to eat their breakfast in a rush, to keep with the schedule Thorin set. Then there was more walking. And more walking. This adventure was not at all like those in Bilbo's books, that's for sure. None of them mentioned unending days of walking. And though a fair bit of them did mention finding your soul mate, none of them said anything about cultural differences keeping you and your soul mate apart.

The rain that fell later that day did nothing to improve his mood. The rain drops fell off his curls, dripping on his face as they went. He was wet, cold, and miserable. "We wouldn't even have to be walking if someone hadn't lost the ponies," he muttered bitterly, though it was mostly do to his poor mood. Fili glanced at him from where he was walking beside him, looking down with a guilty blush. Bilbo noticed this and immediately felt shame course through him, adding to his poor mood. "Fili, I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's not your fault the ponies ran off."

He shrugged, "no it's my fault, I should have been watching them...we wouldn't be walking so much if we've been paying attention."

"Fili really, it was an accident and I don't blame you." Bilbo tried to assure him "I've had my share of walking holidays. A good old walk never hurt anyone!" He blinks the water drops out of his eyes, "besides, we'd all still be wet and cold, even with the ponies."

Fili chuckles, shaking his head "Bilbo Baggins, you are the most rockheaded person I have ever met." His smile quickly faded as he saw the shocked expression Bilbo had, the hurt look in the hobbit's eyes. "...Bilbo?"

Bilbo's face grew red from anger and embarrassment, "why...why I never!" He scoffed, "N-Never have I been so! What..what did I ever do...and coming from you!" Fili didn't have time to reply or even think as Bilbo turned around and stormed off, leaving him standing their shocked and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, hope we didn't keep you on the edge for to long!

Of all the awful, cruel, insulting things to say! And from Fili, too, which caught him completely off guard!  
Bilbo stomped along in line, staying as far away from the princes as he could without being too close to Thorin. Normally, he would go to the back of the group, but he had stormed forward and didn't want to see Fili again right now, so he grumbled and stamped next to Balin and Oin. The old dwarf wisely didn't ask any questions, and Oin couldn't hear him anyway, so it was the ideal spot to nurse his hurt and heartache.

'Why would Fili call me that?' Bilbo thought. He turned the conversation over in his mind many times, but just could not figure out why he was insulted so. They had been laughing and being pleasant, and then, with a smile even, Fili had called him... that! It made no sense! It hurt quite a lot, but Bilbo was determined not to show that it had, so he covered the hurt as best he could with anger.

\--

They soon stopped for lunch and Bilbo pointedly sat down beside Bombur, putting his back to Fili.

Being ignored by his One was like a barbed arrow through the heart. What made it hurt worse was that he had no idea what he had done wrong, and thus had no way to fix it. Fili plodded beside his brother, running the conversation in his head over and over. They were laughing and talking pleasantly, he complimented Bilbo, and then Bilbo just stormed off! It made no sense!

Bombur watched as the hobbit ate his food sourly, making him raise his eyebrow "You alright Master Bilbo? You have been in a sour mood since this morning, did something happen?"

Bilbo sighs, knowing someone was bound to ask something sooner or later. "It's nothing, me and Master Fili are just having a little...spat.."

Bombur looked surprised, "Really? You and the princes have been getting along so well! Doing the chores together and acting like a bunch of dwarflings. Why it is like you are old friends. What on earth happened?"

Bilbo blushed at how much he has noticed the three of them, but thankfully he used the word 'friends'. "He just...said something.."

"Said what?"

The hobbit sighs, "he just said something bad is all, something insulting. Really I don't mean to be rude, but this is between me and Master Fili. I don't want anyone getting into it."

Bombur blinked, his brow furrowing as he tried to think of what would set off the hobbit. His curiousity and respect for Bilbo's privacy warred before he finally, politely, asked, "May I know what he said?"

"He said... he called me... I really don't wish to repeat what he said I was. It is not for polite company," Bilbo said stiffly, finishing the last of his stew and getting up. "Thank you for the meal, it was lovely."

Bombur accepted his thanks and empty bowl in shock. With how they had been acting, Bombur thought their friendship would last well past the end of the Quest. But if Fili insulted Bilbo so egregiously, something had to be wrong between them. He watched as Bilbo marched toward his pack, then quickly changed directions when he noticed Fili and Kili emerging from the woods over there. Fili's face as also etched with anger. He glared at Bilbo for a moment before turning away to grab his pack and settle it over his shoulders.

Everyone was idly getting ready to go, but Fili seemed impatient, waiting by the trail that they were following. Thorin barked for them to get moving and there was a scramble to get ready. Bilbo accidentally bumped into Fili, having been pushed that way by the flow of people, and the two snapped at the other about clumisness and obtuseness and a manner of hurtful things. Bilbo stomped toward the back while Fili stuck near his uncle in the front.

Bombur finished packing and ambled over to the end of the line. Once Bilbo calmed down a little, he was determined to figure out the source of the problem. Their spat was starting to put the rest of the Company on edge, and with the Misty Mountains looming before them, they couldn't afford any distractions on the treterous paths.

Kili approached Bilbo as the hobbit shouldered his pack. "Ready to go, Master Baggins?" he asked, though the cheer in his voice sounded rather forced. BIlbo snorted.

"What, concerned I can't even handle my own pack? I won't slow us down, no need to needle me. Easy to see the family resemblence now," Bilbo sneered, tipping his head toward where Thorin was discussing the path ahead with Balin. Kili looked hurt and taken aback, but soldiered on.

"That's not what I meant, Bilbo, I'm sorry if you-"

"Look," Bilbo snapped, "you and your brother can leave me alone. I see what you think of me now and while I do not like it, I won't let it affect my helping you get back Erebor. However, it would likely be better for everyone if you just left me alone!" His voice had been steadily rising, and the last part was angrily directed at Fili, who hunched his shoulders up as if he'd been hit.

Kili retreated with wide eyes, leaving Bilbo puffing with anger where he stood. The hobbit's clenched fists shook, and unshed tears sparkled in his eyes only to be angrily swiped away. Bombur pushed the cookpot at Bofur, who took it with a surprised grunt, and walked swiftly toward Bilbo. He signed to Dori to not let the Company leave yet and grasped Bilbo by the shoulder, gently but firmly guiding him away from the rest of the group. He sat Bilbo down on a fallen log and sat on a rock in front of it.

"Now," he said, not unkindly but with enough steel to make Bilbo listen, "tell me exactly what happened between you and Fili that has led to this."

Bilbo scoffed and crossed his arms, "That..that is none of your-!"

"It very well is my business Master Baggins, this here fight is putting the whole company on edge and now you are snapping at Master Kili" he said seriously, "now..tell me what happened.." His eyes softened, "you said early he said something to you? What was it? If Master Fili is in the wrong, I will pop his ears for you," he half joked.

Bilbo couldn't help the small smile he gave him, "He..he said...well...forgive my language, but he called me..'stoneheaded'" he said stiffly, wincing as the insulting words left his lips. "I do not know what I did to deserve them, we were in good spirits before. I was complaining about the weather and brought up him loosing the ponies, but I took it right back! Told him I didn't mind a good walk. And with a smile, a smile mind you he called me that!"

Bombur's eyebrows lowered in confusion. "What does stoneheaded mean to you, Bilbo?" he asked carefully.

"I- what-" Bilbo closed his eyes and visibly collected himself, taking a deep breath. "To hobbits, it is a grave insult. It means you think the person is dense, stupid, and useless except for being in the way, like a large rock in a feild." He held his anger for another moment, then released it in a sigh, hope kindling in his chest at Bombur's enlightened expression. "Does... does it mean something else for dwarves?"

"Very much so!" Bombur exclaimed with a smile. "To us, it means a person is smart, brave, and determined, with a will strong enough to break through any obstacle." He placed a meaty hand on Bilbo's shoulder, a happy twinkle in his eye. "It is one of the highest compliments we can give. Fili must think very highly of you to call you that."

"Oh," Bilbo said softly. His shoulders sagged. "No wonder he was so happy when he said it. Oh, and I said such awful things!" He buried his face in his hands. "He must hate me!"

"Now, I highly doubt that." Bombur stood and helped Bilbo to his feet. "However, I'm sure he is hurt and confused by your reaction. Once you explain, I'm positive he will understand and all will be forgiven."

Bilbo nodded and looked towards were the two brothers stood. Bombur gave him a slight push, getting him moving towards them. The hobbit fixed his pack and took a deep breath, making his way over to the two as the company started to move out. "Fili..." He spoke, getting up next to them, "Can..can I have a word with you," he started, frowing when the blonde turned his back to him. "Fili, I need to explain-"

"I thought the hobbit wanted us to leave him alone," Fili said coldly, still keeping his back to Bilbo.

"Don't be hurtful, brother," Kili mutters, still feeling hurt by how Bilbo had snapped at him. But ignoring him wasn't helping anything.

Bilbo looks between the two of them as they went back and forth, "excuse me. Please, Fili would you just-"

"Could you please tell the hobbit I would like to be left alone as well." The blonde aimed at his brother.

"I know you two can hear each other, I will not be passing messages."

Bilbo sighs, giving up on talking with him. The prince just needed to cool off, after what he said to him, he understood.

He gently tugged on Kili's sleeve, then harder when it didn't seem the dwarf would stop. Kili reluctantly faced Bilbo, fidgeting in place but giving Bilbo one chance. His darkened countenance made Bilbo gulp, but push on.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier," he said quietly but earnestly, fingers twisting the hem of his jacket over and over again. Kili raised an eyebrow but settled his feet, listening. "I was angry and hurt, but that's no excuse for losing my temper and snapping at you like that, especially since the misunderstanding wasn't even with you. Please forgive me for my rude behavior." Kili stared at Bilbo long enough the hobbit had to shuffle his feet to dispel his nervous energy.

"Aye," Kili responded slowly, just as slowly uncrossing his arms, "I forgive you for the way you spoke to me. But it will take far more for me to forgive you the way you spoke to my brother."

"I know. I'm trying to apologize, but he won't listen to me in his anger." Bilbo chuckled mirthlessly. "Not that I blame him in the least. Especially I don't blame him for what happened; the misunderstanding was all mine and no fault of his."

"What DID happen?" Kili asked, unable to hold back his curiosity.

Bilbo opened his mouth as if to respond, then hesitated. "It would... probably be best if I told you and Fili together," he said. Kili nodded at the wisdom of that and the two hurried to catch up to where Fili was in line.

The mountains rose high above them. They had reached the end of the valley of Imdrelis. Fili was still avoiding Bilbo, he stuck with his brother, walking in front of the hobbit, as they traveled up the steep and rocky paths. To add to Fili's misery of an uncertain future with his love, it started to heavily rain three days in.

"I thought we were supposed to wait for Gandalf once we reached the mountains," Kili muttered to Fili. The elder son of Dis shrugged.

"Uncle wants to push on. Gandalf will catch up."

"This weather is getting bad though, if we stay out in it much longer, we will either get washed away or catch a cold." the younger brother half joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Fili smiled and shook his head, the raining getting thicker as they walked. He could hardly make out the rest of the members of the Company. And, much to his concern, he couldn't see his hobbit. As angry as he was, he still loved the tiny creature and didn't wish for any harm to come of him.

"We just have to hope we get somewhere to make shelter. But not even the tents will make do in this. We have to find a cave, which means we must get through the mountains quickly."

Through the storm a voice cried, "Thorin! We must find shelter!" It was not one of the princes who said this, but Dwalin himself. "It is getting too dangerous!"

Thorin pressed on, flinching as the rain drops clouded his vision. "Just a little farther, the crossing can't be too far now!"

A loud resounding crack echoed through the mountains underneath the drum of rain. Lighting forked the sky, illuminating for a moment the massive hulk of the mountains. When the next bolt lit the clouds, they realized one of the mountains had moved. By the creaking and shrieking of stone crumbling against itself, they could tell one of the mountains was still moving.

"Bless my beard!" Bofur exclaimed, stumbling a step out onto the path. His eyes were wide and awed under the brim of his hat. "The stories are true! Giants! Stone giants!"

"Bofur, get back!" someone called. A hand reached out and tugged Bofur back to narrowly avoid being slammed off the mountainside by an avalanche as the stone giant hurled a massive boulder right at them.

"We need to find shelter!" Balin yells over the cacophony of sound.

But then the mountain beneath them shook and groaned. They all stumbled forward as the path heaved and split. Fili whipped his head to the side, reaching for his brother.

"Kili! Grab my hand!" Their fingers brushed, but there was no way to get a grip. Fili watched in horror as the chasm between himself and his brother yawned ever wider.

His eyes widened even more as he saw Bilbo on the same side. "No..." His voice came out as a whisper through the storm. Please, not both of them. He couldn't lose them both, he couldn't. "Jump! Come on!" he cried, still reaching in vain to both of them.

The last words he spoke to Bilbo echoed mockingly through his mind, words of anger and hurt. Were the final words he ever spoke to his One to be an argument? Would Bilbo die thinking he hated him? His breath caught sharply in his throat and he leaned even further out, straining to reach his brother and his heart. A hand on his pack was the only thing keeping him anchored, though whose hand he wasn't sure, as his eyes were locked on the most important people in his life moving farther away from him. All the words he wanted to say pushed at his lips, but he couldn't let them out, not here, not now. Oh, why did he have to be such an idiot! Bilbo had been trying to speak to him and he pushed him away and now-! No, he had to hope, please Mahal, let them survive this, let them live long enough to reassure his One of his love, don't let it end now!

Jostling startled him from his thoughts and he turned his head, blinking away the rain to see his uncle holding onto his pack. Thorin sent him a wild look and Fili nodded, facing forward again to pick a path out on the rocky face. He kept an eye on the leg of the stone giant where their companions were - and saw it careen toward the mountain just ahead of Fili, where jagged rocks and a sheer cliff likely awaited them.

Bilbo held on to any dwarf he could, as the cliff went farther away from the rest of the company. "Fili..." He stared across the widening gap at him. He cried something out to him, but it was lost in the crumbling of the rocks that broke above their heads. Their ledge flung around, Fili and everyone else was now out of their view as they moved through the raging storm.

Bilbo pressed his back against the stone, feeling Kili's arm pressed against his front holding him back as they start to fall forward. His eyes widen as the stone comes closer and closer to them, because everything goes dark.

"No!" Fili and Thorin both cry, pushing past the company to the spot they landed.

They round the bend in the path, boots barely finding traction on the slippery stone, to find the other half of the company had landed safely on a large ledge. They were bruised and groaning, but alive. Fili's eyes landed on his brother and his shoulders relaxed with relief. That didn't last long. They tightened right back up when he saw the panic in Kili's eyes and realized Bilbo wasn't laying beside him. Bofur spoke the words that were lodged in Fili's throat, concern dousing every word:

"Bilbo! Where's Bilbo?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back! So sorry for the wait, real life can really get in the way of these types of things. But I hope the wait was worth it and you enjoy this chapter.

Bilbo wasn't on the ledge. Fili had just started imagining every horrible worst case scenario when he heard a faint "help!" from over the edge. He dove for the cliff and there, hanging on by his deft fingertips, was beautiful Bilbo Baggins. His eyes were bright with fear and panic and pain when he looked up at Fili through the rain. Fili leaned out as far as he dared and managed to wrap both his hands around Bilbo's wrist. He wasn't strong enough to pull him up by himself, but he could anchor Bilbo there until someone stronger could grab his other hand. He didn't look away from Bilbo's face, even as Bofur planted his feet and wrapped an arm around his waist, adding weight the prince could rely on to hold up his beloved.

 

"It'll be okay, Bilbo, just hold on, we'll get you up!" he desperately called down to their burglar.

Bilbo's eyes stayed locked on Fili's, the fear in his lover's eyes bringing more panic to him. He was going to die. They couldn't get him up. He was going to fall. He whimpered, desperately trying to get his footing, the wet stone not catching his feet. Please, not yet. He couldn't go yet.

 

To all of their surprise, Thorin grabbed the side of the ledge and flung himself down to the hobbit. He grabbed hold of their burglar's shirt and flung him up right into Fili's arms. The hobbit shook as he clung to the dwarf, panting heavily as he tried to calm himself from his near-miss of death. But the panic wasn't over yet as Thorin lost his footing on the wet stone, almost falling himself. But Dwalin was quick, diving and grabbing hold of their leader. With a few quick tugs the tattooed dwarf was able to pull him up. Dwalin patted Thorin's shoulder once the king was safe. "I thought we lost our burglar," he said gruffly with a wry smile.

 

Thorin looked over at Bilbo, who was still holding onto Fili. "He's been lost ever since he left home. He shouldn't have come, he has no place amongst us," he snarled.

 

Bilbo shook harder and tucked his face into Fili's shoulder, hiding his face. Fili held him close, both angry at his uncle for his harsh words and deliriously thankful he had this chance to hold his One close without anyone asking questions.

 

"Are you alright?" he asked just loud enough for Bilbo to hear him over the rain. Somewhere behind him, Thorin was barking for the cave at the back of the ledge to be checked, but Fili tuned him out.

 

"I...i....I'm not really hurt," Bilbo confessed, his fingers clutching Fili's jacket, "a bit bruised, but nothing besides... I was so scared..." The last part was a whisper Fili wasn't sure he was supposed to hear. 

 

Bofur and Gloin declared the cave safe and everyone went into the shelter, out of the driving rain. Thorin instructed there be no fire, as they had no assurances the caves weren't watched. Bilbo sighed and shivered, readying himself for a long, cold, miserable night.

 

"Bofur, you take-"

 

"Uncle, we'll take the first watch," Kili said suddenly. Nearly the whole company turned to the young brothers. Fili was nodding emphatically. Neither brother looked away from Thorin. He must have seen something in their eyes, for he huffed and relented. Bofur looked relieved and was soon cuddled close to his brother and cousin. As Kili passed Bilbo, he tipped his head down slightly, then whispered, "Wait 'til everyone's asleep, then come to the entrance of the cave."

 

Bilbo did as the prince asked, waiting until everyone had fallen asleep. He only dared to move himself from his bedroll once everyone's snores filled the cave. He spotted the princes by the mouth of the cave, slowly stepping over the piles of sleeping dwarves. Fili of course spotted him first, smiling tightly. Bilbo slowly approached them, feeling wary and guilty now that the adrenaline had worn off. He sat in front of them, shivering in the cold wind. 

 

"Fili," Bilbo started. When Fili reached out a hand, Bilbo took it gratefully and let the blonde dwarf pull him to sit between the brothers. Bilbo kept his eyes on Fili, one trembling handresting lightly on his chest. "Fili, I am so, so very sorry for how I acted. I... I completely misunderstood what you said and I acted out of hurt. Please forgive me."

 

Fili stares back at the hobbit, listening to what he had to say. When the hobbit asked him to forgive him, he shook his head, quickly pulling him into his lap. "You idiot..." He held back tears as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "I thought I lost you," he whispers, hiding his face in his love's wet curls. "I...I would have never forgave myself if something bad happened to you. I love you so much Bilbo, I'm so sorry. I should never have ignored you, never acted the way I did. I was immature, and it only caused us both pain. There is nothing to forgive....when I saw you hanging off the edge of the cliff, the thought of you falling..." He pulls back, cupping his cheeks. "I had already forgiven you." He murmurs, kissing his forehead.

 

Bilbo stretched up and placed a kiss on Fili's forehead in return before cuddled closer, wiping his eyes. Fili gazed down at him with adoring eyes.

 

"Get a room you two." Kili teased. Bilbo reached over and lightly smacked at Kili's chest, muttering something about 'dwarves'. Another blast of chilly wind snuck into the cave, crawling into Bilbo's wet clothes and making him shiver again.

 

Fili reached into his pack and threw a blanket over Bilbo's head, a playful smile starting to brighten his face. "You're still wet, Mr. Baggins. We'll have to fix that, won't we brother?" 

 

Kili nodded. "Oh indeed!" He grinned, both swiftly rubbing the hobbit dry. Bilbo looked down at the ground as the two of them dried him off, Fili ruffling his hair with the cloth. 

 

"There, pretty and dry." Fili kissed his forehead and leaned back. "Not that you weren't pretty when you were wet." He smiled, but his smile washed away when he saw the upset look on his courter's face. "Bilbo, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did I touch a sore spot?" he asked, moving his hands away just in case that was it.

 

Bilbo didn't look at them as he spoke, giving a sad chuckle "...I shouldn't have come...I shouldn't have ran out my door...I was a fool..." the hobbit whispered just loud enough for them to hear.

 

Fili and Kili frowned, looking at each other and back at the hobbit. The younger let the blanket drop around his small shoulders. "Bilbo, you are not a fool. I am glad you came with us. This quest would be boring without you." 

 

The hobbit shook his head. "...you heard Thorin...He was right...I have no place here..." 

 

Fili grabbed his hand desperately. "That is not true. You have a place here, with me... Do you not see how much you mean to me? If you hadn't come with us....I would have lost you...and my one chance at love..." 

 

The prince felt the hobbit's hands shake as he spoke. His eyes widened as he saw tears start to slide down his face. "...I almost got you killed...again... You would have fallen with me...and Thorin almost fell saving me...I am just trouble...." 

 

Kili sat with his mouth agape, trying to find the words to comfort the hobbit. But Fili acted first: he pulled him to his chest, the hobbit letting out a gasp as Fili held him close. "I love you so much, Bilbo," he whispered in his ear, rubbing circles on his back. "I..I thought I had lost you..." he presses their bodies closer together, letting Bilbo's chin rest on his shoulder. "D-don't...don't ever leave me...please..don't even speak of leaving me..." Bilbo frowned as he felt his lover shaking as he held him. "...You are not a burden... You never were...please...d-don't even think of leaving me..." he whispered, tucking his face to the crook of his neck, his braids tickling his neck.

 

Bilbo clutched Fili tighter, feeling a little less miserable in the circle of the blonde dwarf's arms. "I won't leave you, I promise, Fili." He gave a mirthless chuckle. "You're stuck with me now. You haven't even started courting me yet, so..." His sentence trailed off as he shivered. Fili tucked the blanket tighter around them, but Kili tugged it loose again.

 

"Hey!"

 

"What's that?" he asked, nodding toward Bilbo's waist. They looked down and saw a faint blue glow emitting from Bilbo's scabbard. 

 

The hobbit sat up and pulled Sting halfway out of its sheath. In the blue glow of the blade, he saw horror and terror glittering in Fili's eyes. The light caught in another pair of wide blue eyes across the cave. Bilbo and Thorin locked gazes for half a second before Thorin was up and bellowing for everyone to wake up. They all scrambled awake and out of their bedrolls, but it was too late. The floor opened up and they fell into a long black pit.

 

But, just before they fell, Fili's eyes met the cold steel of Thorin's. And he knew, with a cold wash of dread, that Thorin had not only been awake the entire time, but he had heard every word that had been said.

 

They fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the patience, we should be posting new chapters quicker now.


	9. Chapter 9

As they fell, it became a jumble of limbs, not able to tell one dwarf from another. Fill tried to grab Bilbo's hand as they fell, shouting for each other as their fingers slipped from the other's grasp.

Bilbo tumbled as he fell. His lighter weight made him fly farther, missing the edge of the cage-like trap the others fell into by inches. Desperate, he reached out and grasped one of the huge tooth-like supports. His hands slid along the uneven surface, burning from friction as he slowed his descent. He risked letting go to grab a board that was sticking out, his body slamming to a stop, making his shoulders scream in protest.

With a hard thump, the dwarves all landed on top of each other within the cage and they didn't have to to react, let alone think, before goblin after goblin was upon them. They all fought, kicked, and punched at the ugly creatures as they came for them. But they poured out of the tunnels like rats, swarming them.

Teeth clenched tight, sweat making mud of the rock dust that covered him, Bilbo tried to pull himself up onto the board, intent on reaching where the outraged and panicked voices of his friends sounded. He didn't know how he could help, but he had his sword and he had to try. But the board gave out with a splintering crack, and he fell once more into the darkness of the goblin caves.

The blonde prince was pushed forward by the goblins, his eyes searching for his family, sighing with relief to see them unharmed, struggling, but safe. Panic rose in his chest when he didn't spot Bilbo, not one glimpse of him amongst the flood of dwarves and goblins. Did he not land in the basket of bones like the rest of them? Had he fallen further down into the darkness? No...no even if he could not tell how far down the cave went, no one could survive a fall like that.

 _Please let him be alright, just let him get to safety_ he begged to the gods as he and the rest of the company were pushed to who knows where.

Bilbo woke with a soft groan. A bloom of pain on the back of his head reminded him of the rock he'd hit as he fell from the walkways above, aches all over his body reminding him vividly of the tumble and slide down inclined rock faces. He hadn't know how he was going to help, just that he had to rescue his friends, but now there was no way he could reach them. He didn't know where he was or how to get back to where he'd been. He was probably concussed and definitely lost and all over miserable. He laid in the mushrooms for a few long moments, feeling awful and gathering strength. Movement in the darkness beyond caught his attention and he held perfectly still as a...creature came out of the dark into the dim light. Its eyes caught the light from his little sword, turning the pupils green and yellow like the eyes of a cat.

His hand flew to the side that held his sword, readying himself for any danger the creature might threaten. But they took no notice of him, poking around the body of the goblin that must have fallen down with him. He stayed quiet, watching through the openings of the mushrooms. The creature had a horrible cough, that came deep from his throat, 'Gollum' it sounded like. The boney creature started to drag away the goblin, muttering to himself (was it a him? It was hard to tell). Bilbo jumped when the goblin suddenly awoke and tried to fight Gollum (which Bilbo would call them), who proceed to knock the foul creature over the head with a rock. Once they were both out of his sight, Bilbo slowly stood up, stepping out of his hiding stop. He pulled his sword out, seeing it was still glowing a bright blue.

After another tense minute of waiting in the darkness to be certain the creature was not coming back, he carefully followed the oozy trail left by the orc corpse.

 _Close by, must be careful_ he told himself as he walked. _Fili... where are you?...Please be alright_ His mind raced as he crept around the tight dark tunnel. _Thorin...he saw us...Oh what will he do...Fili spoke about punishment for those who were with another race...surely...surely Thorin would not go as far as to..._

He shook his head. He mustn't think like that right now, even if that was true, even if Thorin would most likely chop his head off the next time he showed his face. He wouldn't leave Fili, he had promised him. He promised him he wouldn't leave him, so he was going to find him. He was going to get back to him no matter what.

More than once, Bilbo had to lean against the wall to catch his breath or wait for the grey spots in his vision to disappear. His head was throbbing by the time the tunnel opened up into a vast cave. Gentle lapping in front of him alerted him to the prescence of a large pool of water, maybe even a lake or calm river. The size of the cavern and water was imposible to discern, as his sword's light only reached so far.

The creature, who called himself Gollum (Bilbo was oddly relieved to have guessed his name), quickly found him and Bilbo's only hope of survival was a desperate game of riddles. He could have riddled about a great number of things this wretched thing would never even guess at - the color of Fili's hair, the strength of a dwarvish heart, what feelings Bilbo kept hidden deep in his chest - but of course, these were private things he didn't want to share with anyone just yet. Certainly not with Gollum.

When Gollum chased him after losing the game, screaming that Baggins was a cheat, Bilbo ran as fast as he could. A sharp turn made his feet slip from under him and he tumbled into a narrow, dark crevace. He held his breath and shut his eyes, expecting Gollum to find him at any moment. But the creature ran right on by, totally ignoring him. When he felt it was far enough ahead of him, he snuck out and followed Gollum through the twisty tunnels. His steps were extra careful when following the hunched shadowy form of Gollum through the gloom. He prayed to whatever Valar would listen that Gollum would lead him to his friends. He prayed that Fili would be waiting for him at the end of this dark tunnel.

Goblintown was chaos. Screeches pierced the air. Jabbering, howling goblins hacked at their party, blows blocked and returned. Fili rolled over his brother's back, his blades whirling in the air to parry an attack from a crude but sharp stick of iron. Gandalf led the way through the rickety labyrinth, seeming to know the way.

 _Mahal, let Bilbo be alive and well. Let him either be waiting for us outside the mountain, or safely on his way home_ Fili silently implored. He had never been much for religion beyond the tales he'd been told as a dwarfling and his history lessons, but right now he was clinging to whatever hope he could find.

Fili lost count of the number of goblins he killed as they raced through the underground town, his mind a storm of emotions as he followed his uncle and brother. He ran into the back of the dwarf in front of him, all of them having suddenly stopped on a rickety bridge. He peered out from around the crowd in time to see Gandalf kill the Goblin King. The bridge creaked ominously when the king fell, then with a splintering crack they were sliding down the rocky side of the cliff, crashing on top of one another in a pile of wood. His brother's shout forced his attention above them, where all of the goblins where chasing after them in a swarm of weapons and claws. They pulled themselves and each other out of the wood pile as fast as they could, Thorin pushing him and his brother forward as Gandalf told them to run.

 _Bilbo, I can't leave Bilbo. He could still be in here_ His mind raced as his feet to raced through the tunnels. His brother - reading his thoughts - gripped his hand. "I'm sure Bilbo is okay, and waiting for us," he assured him in a light voice. Fili nodded, sighing in relief as daylight finally greeted them.

9h agoMeanwhile Bilbo ran through the tunnels, keeping to the shadows and running as lightly as he could as he tried to escape. A smile of relief lit his face as he saw his friends running past him, but his smile lowered when he remembers they could not see him. He watched as they disappeared out of the cave opening, leaving him with the creature who tried to kill him. He stepped up slowly, ready to get rid of Gollum and get back to his friends. But his hand stopped, looking at the sad look in the big round eyes of the poor creature. Remembering Gandalf's words, he spared the pitiful creature, jumping past him and running out of the cave and after his friends.

Fili panted as he tried to catch his breath, breathing deeply of the clean mountain air, but he lost it when the wizard spoke his fear: "Where is our hobbit?" Fili looked around, trying to find a sign of his small lover. But he was nowhere to be seen. Was he still trapped inside the mountain? What if the goblins got ahold of him? "Where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked the group.

Thorin stepped up, pointing angrily to the distance. "I'll tell you where he is. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He has longed for nothing but his soft bed and warm hearth every since he left home." The king's eyes met the elder prince's, eyes blazing the same knowing look as before. "He cared nothing about us, not one of us." He spoke aloud, but Fili knew it was aimed at him. "And anyone who thought otherwise was a fool."

Fili swallowed thickly and looked down, not able to hold his gaze with his uncle's. Was Bilbo gone? Did he truly leave them? After so much together, could he really be gone? He paid little attention to his brother's hand on his back as his mind raced. He felt as if his heart was in a death grip, the air from his lungs being pressed out. Bilbo had abandoned them? Abandoned him? Though even with that thought of heartbreak, the heartbreak of being rejected by your One, he couldn't help but feel some form of relief. Bilbo was at least safe, he hoped. He would be on his way home, out of danger. "We won't be seeing him again," he heard his uncle state, "he is long gone."

There was a long silence amongst the group, until the sound of shuffling feet brought their attention. "No, he isn't." Bilbo said as he stepped out from behind a tree. The sound of the hobbit's voice snapped Fili out of his thoughts; he looked up with a face just as shocked as the rest of the Company.

Kili gaped at the burglar. "Bilbo... We'd given you up."

Bilbo smiled at Kili, then saw Fili beside him and broadened his smile, his eyes warm and caring. Fili's breath caught in his throat, heart pounding at the tender feelings in that look.  
"How did you get out of the goblin caves?" Bofur asked, amazed. Gandalf interrupted before Bilbo could answer.

"What does it matter, he's with us now."

"It matters," Thorin said, walking toward where Bilbo stood on a rock, eyes intent on the hobbit. "Why did you come back?"

Bilbo tucked his fingers in his tattered vest pockets, surveying the dwarves before him. His smile faded into a slight frown. He glanced around and walked a few steps to climb onto a rock, so he was better positioned to speak to them all.

"I know you all doubt me. I do not blame you, for I doubt myself. I do often think of Bag End. I miss my armchair, my books, my garden. I almost miss my annoying relatives. Because, you see, that is my home." He paused, his expression sadder as he looked at them. "But you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. And that's not fair or right. I have come to care for many of you as if you were family." Bilbo's eyes met Fili's for a moment before they swept to the others. "We may not have met under the best circumstances, but I consider you my friends. And though I am just a simple hobbit, I will do everything in my power to help you get your home back. If that means facing a dragon, well, that's what I'll have to do." A firm nod of his head and a smile ended his little speech. He accepted Fili's help off the rock, hand squeezing his dwarf's for a long moment once he was on the ground.

The dwarves were quiet from what the hobbit said, some staring at him and the others looking at their feet. Fili pressed his side close to his hobbit, fingers rubbing over his knuckles. He did not need to speak, to tell him he loved him or how worried his was. It was there, in their touch and glowing off of both of them.

Their quiet was suddenly broken by a horrible howl piercing the air. They all looked up, heads shooting to the sound. Fili felt Bilbo stiffen next to him; they all knew that sound and what danger it brings. They were close enough to Thorin to hear the rage and fear and exhaustion warring in his voice as he whispered, "Out of the frying pan..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel for to comment and tell us what you think, it is really appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you all for your patience and support.

"And into the fire," Gandalf continued, resignment in his voice, "Run.." He looked at all of them, the dwarves and hobbit frozen in shocked fear. "Run!" He shouted. With that they all sped off, Fili jerking the hobbit along as he and his brother raced after their uncle. The howls grew closer, interspersed with snapping growls. Bilbo could almost feel the foul breath of the Wargs against his neck as his dwarf pulled him along. He winced when he heard the crunching of bones as Dwalin's axe met with one of the beasts' skull.

 

"Up into the trees!" He heard Gandalf cry. Dori and his brothers were already climbing up into them, scrambling into the higher branches to avoid the jumping wargs. Bilbo let out a yelp as his large bare foot caught on a root as they ran, his hand slipping from Fili grip as he fell.

 

"Bilbo, behind you!" Fili yelled, half in a tree. He watched in horror as a warg pounced on Bilbo. But the hobbit rolled over quickly, bringing his elven dagger up as the beast came down. The metal entered its head with a wet crunch. Bilbo squirmed out from under the head, but his sword was stuck. Fili wanted to help him, but Kili pulled him back when he made to get down. An arrow from his brother's bow pierced the eye of a warg that came close to where Bilbo was.

 

The hobbit managed to get his blade out and ran for Fili's tree. The blond swung down, his arms outstretched for Bilbo to jump into. He held on tight when the compact body of his hobbit made contact with his chest, swinging Bilbo up onto a branch. Kili helped his climb higher, Fili beneath them. The wargs snapped at the lowest branches, rocking the trees they were all in.

 

A white warg stalked into the clearing, a pale orc atop it. There was a collective gasp of horror. Fili's eyes went to where his uncle was clinging to a tree, his face drawn in horror.

 

"Azog," Thorin gasped, his eyes wide as he stared at the Orc. Bilbo looked at Thorin and back at the pale orc; the orc spoke in a tongue he did not know, seeming to hear Thorin's exhalation. It was a harsh sounding language, but most of the dwarves seemed to understand,for they looked in fear and shock down at the beast. The orc gave what sounded like a command and waved his weapon in the air, sending the rest of the Wargs charging at the trees.

 

He felt Fili's hand grab hold of his waist, pulling him higher into the tree as the animals' fangs ripped at the branches they were just standing on. Within seconds the tree began to tilt and sway. Bilbo grabbed onto Fili as the tree took a sicken jerk forward.

 

"Jump!" He heard Fili shout, shortly before he was thrown bodily from the tree. He landed hard against a thick branch, scrabbling for a firm handhold. He turned back to watch as Fili and Kili jumped from the falling tree into the branches next to him. "Climb, Bilbo!" Fili snapped, grabbing him by the back of his shirt, pushing him up into the tree. Bofur grabbed his hand, pulling him up as Fili pushed.

 

But that tree did not last long, nor did the next. By the end, they were all trapped in a tree together, on the very edge of the cliff. Bilbo breathed heavily as he looked down at the circling Wargs, Azog's laugh sending a shiver down his spine.

 

A flaming pinecone was passed down to them as other pinecones flew through the air. Bilbo took aim and hit a warg right on the nose, sending it running back with a yelp. The fire spread in flickering walls between them and the orcs. Their victory was short-lived, however.

 

The tree, unble to support the additional weight, ripped from the ground with a splintering sound and tipped out over the abyss below them. They clung to their branches, but the jarring stop as the remaining roots caught shook Ori loose. He fell with a yell, grabbing his brother's leg. Bilbo's attention was caught as Thorin heaved himself onto the trunk of the tree, brandishing Orchist. He watched as Thorin ran to attack Azog- and was easily deflected. Dwalin tried to get up, but his branch snapped.

 

The dwarves were too heavy, Bilbo realized. Even Kili's branch was straining. But they needed their king alive, even if it was only so they could all die together when the tree finally gave out. A rush of bravery coursed through him and he climbed onto the tree trunk, drawing his sword out. He ignored Fili's cry of his name, unable to look at his beloved as he ran past, eyes focused on Thorin's supine form and the orc above it. With a shout, he tackled the orc and stabbed it multiple times, eyes closed against the spray of black blood.

 

He pushed off and stood before Thorin, inexpertly waving his blade around.

 

Bilbo heart raced as he tried to shield the king, the pale Orc laughing at him as he did so. Even if this act of bravery was in vain, he had to try. He would protect his company's leader, his family. If he was to die, he would die protecting his family. The sword felt heavy in his hands as the Wargs got closer to him, He did not need to understand the Orc's speech to know he told them to kill him.

 

I am sorry Fili... his mind raced. I am sorry it ends like this. I love you...and...and I hope we meet again. He closed his eyes tightly as the Orcs drew nearer, waiting for a death blow.

 

But it never came; instead, a war cry pierced the night, and a blonde blur attacked the Warg that was closest to Bilbo. "Fili!" Bilbo gasped, watching as his beloved drove his sword into the skull of the Warg, Kili's blade killing the orc that fell off of the dead creature. Dwalin, Fili, and Kili formed a tight barrier between Bilbo and Thorin, and the orcs before them. He could hear further off the sounds of the rest of the Company engaging the orcs, clashes of metal ringing in the crackling night air.

 

The hobbit tightened his grip on his sword, giving a cry of his own as he charged forward, swinging at the head of a Warg. He inexpertly blocked a harsh blow from the orc riding atop of it, stumbling back into the white Warg. His eyes widened as he looked at the pale orc, gulping as his gave a deep growl. Bilbo held back a cry of pain as the orc's hooked claw dug into his side, sending him flying backwards next to Thorin's unconscious body.

 

The cry of a bird of prey rent the night air, nearly covering Fili's anguished cry from seeing Bilbo tossed. It was louder than any bird cry they had heard before, and the bird that accompanied it matched the size of the sound. Fili gaped as huge eagles swooped out of the darkness into the firelight, dragging orcs and wargs off the cliff. Some picked up dwarves and deposited them on the backs of other eagles. He saw two swoop down toward his uncle and One, each delicately picking up one in its claws. He yelped as he and his brother were plucked from the ground. The short freefall onto the waiting back of an eagle was terrifying, but not as terrifying as seeing Bilbo make that same drop safely onto an eagle, nor as terrifying as seeing his uncle lay limp in the claws of another eagle.

 

"Thorin!" He cried down to the limp form of his uncle, expecting the worse. He'd taken a hard beating, and he looked far too pale for Fili's comfort. Kili's fist tangled in Fili's furs, watching wide eyed as the eagles carried them away. They did not know where they were taking them, but it had to be better then where they were before. His eyes went to Bilbo, feeling some relief in the hobbit's appearance, as he didn't look so bad.

 

The hobbit held onto the eagle tightly, mind going away from the throbbing wound in his side to the king below. 'Please be alright, we have come too far for this to happen. You can't die yet. Even if you stop me and Fili from being together, I still don't want you to die...' the hobbit prayed to the gods, closing his eyes as a gust of air hit his face.

 

They flew for what seemed like hours, soaring over mountains and valleys. And finally they started to land, the eagle at the front placing Thorin down onto the tall standing rock. The wizard was deposited next and he wasted no time in rushing over to the dwarf, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Thorin?".

 

Fili rushed to Bilbo as soon as the hobbit touched ground. Bilbo wobbled and leaned into Fili's supporting arms, holding his side. Red had soaked into his clothes all along his side, blood sluggishly oozing out from the gash caused by Azog.

 

Thorin's eyes fluttered open. "The halfling?" he asked hoarsely.

 

"Bilbo is here, he's fine," Gandalf answered. Thorin stood up, refusing support. He stalked toward where Kili, Fili, and Bofur were clumped around Bilbo. Kili saw him first and tugged at Fili's sleeve. They all stepped away, leaving Bilbo to face Thorin.

 

"You! Did I not tell you that you had no place in this company?" Thorin snarled.

 

"Uncle-" Fili pleaded. Kili shushed him. Thorin went on as if Fili never spoke.

 

"Did I not say the wild was no place for you? That you would be a burden on everyone here?" Bilbo stood tall under Thorin's harsh words, though he quivered. He was shocked when the tension in Thorin's shoulders suddenly left and he stepped forward to embrace the hobbit. Bilbo blinked. "I have never been so wrong in my life."

The company cheered, glad that their leader had finally accepted their burglar.

 

Beneath the noise, so only Bilbo could hear, Thorin murmured, "You and I are going to have a long discussion about your relationship with my sister-son, Bilbo Baggins." Bilbo swallowed heavily. "But know this: if you hurt him, or break his heart, you will beg for death before I am done with you."

 

Thorin pulled away to look at the pale face of the hobbit, giving him a small nod. Bilbo gulped and returned the gesture. He knew he would have a very long, most likely an embarrassing, discussion with the dwarf king later. But right now, he was just happy everyone made it out alright. The company gave a sigh of relief, patting each other's shoulders as they celebrated their escape and safety.

 

A cheer went up as Bombur pulled a pack of provisions out of the pack he had miraculously held onto through the Goblin tunnels. Bofur whipped out his flute and piped out a cheery tune, prompting Kili to pick Ori up and swing him in a laughing circle. Dori's cheeks puffed out, but Nori stopped him with a hand on the shoulder, then murmured something to Dwalin that made the big warrior roar with laughter. Fili laughed with joy and went over to clap his uncle on the shoulder, grinning happily at him. Even the serious members of the Company like Oin and Bifur were getting in on the merriment, Bifur's hair catching on his axe as he performed a high-stepping jig. Bilbo clapped along, enjoying the celebration after the terror of the tunnels.

 

But celebration was short lived as Bilbo's vision began to spin where he stood, the blood on his side feeling sickeningly thick for a moment. "Bilbo?" he heard a voice ask, but he could not pinpoint where the voice came. It was hard to focus on anything at the moment: he couldn't feel his feet and it was getting hard to breath.

 

Fili looked over from where he stood with his uncle and brother, frowning at the hobbit. The dwarf's eyebrows pinched in concern when the hobbit's expression changed, going to a twisted expression of pain. "Bilbo!" Fili cried, running forward and catching the hobbit before he hit the ground.


	11. Hiatus

I am truly sorry, but this story will now be placed in hiatus. I won't say permanent, though it does look like it will be. I thank everyone that read this story and kept up with it and had the patience for us. You guys don't deserve this, but that is also the reason I decided to cancel it. The chapters were being made later, and I wasn't satisfied with what he had. I'd rather end the story, then post a chapter once a year that I'm not even happy with. 

We are both can never meet online enough to write enough for a series as long as this. We got ahead of ourselves and jumped into a story that was to big. 

Maybe someday we will came back for it, I had big plans for this series. But right now, it's on hold.

We are not done writing together though, we have plans to work on a much smaller series together. Maybe even some one-shots. But nothing this big for now.

Once again, thank you for reading and I hope you stick with us. ♥


End file.
